The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part Two
by Big Niz
Summary: Pt. 2 of Link's last quest is done. I said I'd finish with another cliffhanger to rock the Zelda world, and I did just that. Read the tale of Link and the Chosen, Zelda and the Sages, Ganon, his brothers, and Necron. Read pt 1 first, but R&R and enjoy!
1. FOREWORD

**The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny**

Part Two: Sacred Journeys 

FOREWORD 

   Welcome, one and all, to the second leg of my Zelda opus.  In Part One, we discovered what Link has been doing in the eight years since his return from Termina, and a little bit about was has been happening in Hyrule in general.  We learned what has happened to Zelda and the Sages, along with other supporting characters like Malon and the Deku Tree.  But most importantly, we saw the introduction of Rolondrof and Skorn, the Church of Ganon, and many other key players in the saga, not to mention the identity of Link's father.

   Part Two picks up shortly after the conclusion of it's predecessor, and here we learn more secrets of Link's past, along with a glimpse of his future.  Before you continue on with this story, I strongly suggest you go back and read **The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part One: Beginning of the End**, as many of the events of this story tie directly in to those of Part One, and many of the subplots I introduced in Part One are continued over and resolved here.  And while you're at it, submit a review, as my ego always enjoys being fed.

   As always, I'll try to have updates every two or three days, but with college starting, it might end up being every five on some occasions.  Still, I'll do my best to update on a regular basis.  And sorry for the delay in getting this posted, but I've had some business to take care of, and I wanted to make sure I didn't post until I had written a chapter where something actually happens to keep everyone hooked lol.  Anyway, I'm back, and here to stay.

   Also, I would like to give a special shout out to Taa, for all her great reviews and faithfulness and commitment to Part One.  I hope this one meets your standards, Taa.

   So sit back, relax, and enjoy the second part of Link's final quest, where I promise another ending that will rock the Zelda universe.


	2. Consequences

Chapter One Consequences 

   _"Three hundred people lie dead…"_

_   "I will wage war on this land…"_

_   "I will kill everyone else…"_

_   "All because of you…"_

   "The end is here…" 

   Link awoke screaming, drenched with sweat.  The memory of what had happened in the Temple of Time flooded his mind.  Ganon's voice was all his mind could focus on.  Eventually, he regained some of his composure, and tried to sit up.  A splitting pain shot through his side, and he remembered the broken ribs Skorn had handed out to him.  He touched his side gingerly and found them bandaged, and the ribs no longer felt broken, just bruised.  The discovery of the bandages confused him; he should have been dead, or lying in the rubble of the Temple of Time.  He tried to sit up again, slowly this time, and surveyed his surroundings.

   He was lying in a soft, white bed, in a very spacious bedroom.  Light filtered in through the high windows, and he was surprised to find seven chairs of various shapes and sizes encircling his bed.   _"I must be in the castle, in my old room,"_ he thought, _"But what's going on?"_

   "Link!"

   He turned his head towards the door just in time to see a red headed blur dart towards him and practically jump onto the bed beside him.  Their lips joined and she held him close to her.  Link groaned sharply through the kiss.  Malon released him and stared.  "What's wrong?  I'm sorry I did that, but…"

   "No, the kiss was fine Malon," Link said, forcing a smile across his lips.  "It's just that you were crushing my ribs."

   Malon giggled a little, and kissed him a little more gently.  "I'm so glad you're finally awake.  We've all been so scared, there's always been at least one of us at your side the entire time."

   Link looked at her, a puzzled look on his face.  "Who's 'us'?"

   "Meaning me, silly."  A younger, but just as mature, voice appeared behind Malon, and Saria came up and wrapped her small arms around him.  "Zelda and the other's have been here a lot too, but with all the talk of Ganon and war, they've been kept busy managing their own people.  Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending how you look at it—the Kokiri aren't going to be of much help, so I've been able to spend a lot of time here with you and Malon."

   Link looked from face to face.  "War?" he said.  "What's happened?  How long have I been out?"

   Both girls looked down uncomfortably.  "You've been unconscious for over a week," Malon finally said.  "We were worried you wouldn't come out of it."

   "A week," Link repeated, shocked.  A whole week had gone by since he had pulled the Master Sword.  "Please," he asked, "Tell me what's happened."

   Saria began the tale.  "We found you in the wreckage of the Temple of Time, with the Master Sword clutched in your hand.  Kaepora was right beside you, his wings mutilated.  We brought you both back here to the castle to recuperate.  Kaepora came out of it a day later, but he's been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since, and we haven't been able to get any straight answers.

   "The day after, Ganon sent us a message, scratched into the skulls of ten Hylians.  It said 'Prepare yourselves, for this is only the beginning.  See you soon'.  Since then we've been getting news of his army pillaging and destroying towns and villages in western Hyrule, from the Gerudo Valley up to Barsmill.  He now controls that entire area, enslaving or killing everything he finds.  He's stopped there, though, waiting for us to make a move."

   Link just stared blankly into space.  All he could think of was, _"This is all my fault.  The dragon, the plague, the forest…and now this…because of me…"_

   "It's not your fault, Link," Malon said forcefully, as if reading his mind.  "Even Princess Zelda didn't foresee this until it was too late.  You can't blame yourself."

   Link didn't reply, and the room was silent for a long moment.  Finally Saria stood up and said quietly, "I'll go tell the others you're awake," and left the room.  Malon and Link just sat there for a long while.  Finally, as usual, Malon broke the silence.  "Link, I told you before that you'll never feel any better if you don't talk about things.  I know this has been a hard time for you, but the same holds true.  Not to mention the fact that in the past week I've seen three hundred dead bodies in our land's most sacred structure, seen ten skulls with a threat etched into their foreheads, and been privy to the knowledge that half of my homeland is in the hands of a genocidal maniac.  I think you had better tell me what's going on before I join you in your insanity and needless guilt."

   Link looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile.  "Get comfortable Malon," he said.  "This could take a while."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link had just finished telling Malon about his last battle with Ganon when Saria returned with Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru.  Link took one look at his best friend's smile, and wasn't so sure that the timing was pure coincidence.  Nevertheless, he was soon bombarded by well wishes and several more painful hugs, including a bone shattering embrace from Darunia.

   "I'm happy to see all of you too," he finally managed to say.  He smiled sadly at them.  "I wish it was under better circumstances, though.  I'm sorry for all the pain I must have caused you…"

   "Nonsense!" Nabooru interjected forcefully.  "Once again, because of you, Darunia and Ruto still have homes and people to return to.  And as for what happened in the Temple…well…"

   "No one blames you Link," Ruto continued.  "There was no way you could have known pulling the Master Sword would release Ganon.  None of us knew until it was too late, and even then it was only Zelda who put the pieces together."

   Link nodded, not at all relieved of his guilt.  Then something occurred to him.  "Where is Zelda?  Is she all right?  How's the king?"

   This caused the others to pause and look down uncomfortably.  Link looked from face to face, wondering what was the matter.  "What?  What is it?"

   "Perhaps," Darunia offered, "It would be best if we left Brother Link to his rest.  I'm sure Sister Malon will be able to keep him company."

   The others agreed and exited the room, once again offering their best wishes to a very puzzled Link.  Every time he woke up from a coma, it seemed, he always seemed to miss something important.  Darunia was the last to leave, and closed the door with a meaningful look to Malon and a parting smile at Link.

   "Will you please tell me what's going on?" Link asked when they were alone.

   Malon shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "When we brought you back to the castle, they wanted me to tell them everything that had been going on.  Princess Zelda asked what you had discovered about your father, and…"

   "Oh no…" Link groaned.

   "I'm sorry!  I didn't want to tell without you there, but she made me, and…"

   "It's not your fault, Malon, I'm not blaming you," Link assured her, taking her hand in his own.  "This is just what I was afraid of though.  Is she mad, or depressed, or…I don't know, what is she?"

   "I don't know," Malon said.  "No one does.  She's been so busy trying to keep the country together this last week that no one's seen much of her.  I think she's avoiding everyone to keep them from knowing how she feels."

   Link once again nodded.  This was the last thing he had wanted to happen.  Since coming to the conclusion that King Jax was indeed his father, he had been wondering how to break the news to Zelda, his sister.  He had been afraid that she would do just this, burry herself in other problems and shut herself off from everyone else until she had time to deal with the news on her own.  Link knew from hard experience that that approach only led to more pain.  He had been in a similar state after he had discovered he wasn't a Kokiri as he had been raised to believe.  He had had Navi to help him through it; now it was his turn to be there for Princess Zelda.

   "I have to go talk with her," Link said, trying to sit up.  The effort was rewarded by more pain.

   "Not right now you won't," Malon ordered.  "Saria and the others managed to use their magic to fix your bones, but it's still going to hurt for a while."

   The pain shooting through his side was enough to convince Link that she was right.  He settled back down onto the pillow.  "So," Malon said, trying to change the subject.  "You were asleep for seven years.  Do you consider yourself eighteen or twenty-five?"

   Link couldn't help but laugh.  "Personally, I prefer eighteen, but you'd have to ask the Master Sword to be…" Something suddenly occurred to him.  "The Master Sword!  Where is it?"

   Malon smiled and pointed to her feet.  Link peered over the side of the bed, and sure enough, on the floor by her feet, laid the legendary blade.  "We left it where you dropped it," she explained.  "No one could lift it, not even Chief Darunia."

   Link nodded in understanding.  "I'm the only one who can lift it.  Apparently, it was created thousands of years ago for me to use when I was ready."  He bit his tongue, keeping back any sarcastic comments he might have to say about 'ready'.  Instead, he looked up at her beautiful face.  "Malon, about what happened in the Forest…"

   Malon looked away, embarrassed.  "I figured this might come up.  I'm sorry I kissed you, Link.  I know you probably still think of me as a silly country bumpkin with her head in the clouds, but when the roof collapsed and I'd thought you had died before my eyes…"

   "No Malon, no," he interrupted, lifting a hand to stroke her face.  He ignored the pain the movement brought.  "I was going to apologize for losing my temper with the Deku Tree like I did.  I was wrong, and you shouldn't have had to see it."  A smile crossed his face.  "Besides, this 'fairy boy' couldn't have asked for a better first kiss then the one he got from that 'country bumpkin'."

   Malon's face brightened, and she returned the smile.  "Your first kiss?"

   "My first."

   "Wow," she replied.  "Mine too."  She giggled softly.  "It was pretty good, if I do say so myself."

   Link laughed in return.  "Actually, I was opening you might do it again."

   "I kissed you less than half an hour ago, silly."

   "I know."

   They smiled at each other, and Malon leaned over once again.  Though the last week had been a nightmare, and the palace was in disarray, one room remained at peace.

   Neither of them wanted to think of how long that peace may last.


	3. The Chosen

Chapter Two The Chosen 

   After three more days of magical and medical treatment, Link was finally able to get up from bed.

   He didn't right away, though.

   Instead, he sat there, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around his recently mended ribs.  He didn't move; he just stared at the floor, where the Master Sword rested.  He couldn't bring himself to lift it, as if in doing so he may release another terror on his homeland.

   _"Why did you betray me?"_ he thought at the sword.  _"Why did you let it happen?"_  He was slightly disappointed when it didn't answer.  When Link had last used the Master Sword eight years ago, it had seemed as if the blade were alive, an extension of Link's will.  Using it's magic had been effortless, instinctive.  He couldn't figure out how that same sword had been responsible for Ganon's release.

   _"No,"_ he chided himself, _"It wasn't the sword.  It didn't pull itself."_

   Taking a deep breath, he reached down and lifted it from the floor.  It was perfectly weighted for him, though he was bigger and stronger than he had been before.  He looked into the blade and saw his reflection.  He averted his eyes, not wanting to see the guilt and shame he felt inside reflected on his weapon.

   He wished Malon were here.  The only peace he had found these past few days had been when she was sitting next to him.  They did not talk about what had happened; in fact they had hardly talked at all.  Just being in each other's presence was enough to sooth their wounded spirits.  Link smiled to himself.  When they had been in Lupis—Goddesses, was it really only two weeks ago? —He had wondered what the difference was between his love for Zelda and his love for Malon.  At last he knew.

   _"Zelda,"_ he thought.  He still had not seen her since he awoke.  He could sense her presence, but she had not come to him in person.  He needed to talk with her, desperately.  About their past, their future, and also what they were going to do now with Ganon restored to power.  Nodding to himself, as if settling an argument, Link rose to his feet and dressed himself in clothes he found hanging in the wardrobe.  They were expensive, and a little more restrictive than he was used to, but they were all they had.  As soon as his green cap was on his head (Saria had salvaged it from the wreckage of the Temple of Time) he was out the door.

   The Master Sword sat unsheathed on the bed, it's glow dimming as it's Hero departed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Well done, Malon, well done!"

   Malon smiled at Darunia's praise as she blocked another blow from Mattalla's sword.  He thrust forward, and Malon was able to block that too.  They had been sparring for the past ten minutes, and she had only been disarmed twice.

   Mattalla had arrived at the palace several days after the Temple of Time was destroyed, while Link was still unconscious.  He had stayed in Goron City long enough to ensure that everyone was once again healthy, then he had left to seek out his brother, Darunia.  Every day since then, for two hours, he trained with Malon.  The girl had impressed him on the mountain, and she continued to do so now.  As a seasoned warrior, he wanted to help this surprisingly skillful young woman reach her own potential

   He jabbed at her midsection in what he hoped was an obvious attack.  Apparently it was, for Malon deftly dodged to the side and pointed her own sword at his ribs.  She stopped just shy of the skin.  The room thundered with both Mattalla's and Darunia's laughter.  "Behold, brother!" Mattalla exclaimed.  "Our warrior farmer has already learned one of the most important secrets of combat: exploitation.  If the enemy errs, then if must be exploited immediately."

   "Indeed," Darunia agreed.  "It seems Brother Link was right in bringing her along on his journeys.  I wouldn't be surprised if her mere presence alone stayed the hands of hidden assassins."

   Malon blushed and smiled at the friendly jabs.  Mattalla had told Darunia how she and Link had been responsible for saving Darunia's son and the rest of the Gorons, and also of how she had helped him defeat a group of mercenaries hiding in the mountain city.  Since then, she held almost as a high a spot in the Goron chief's opinion as Link did.  It had been Darunia who had suggested Mattalla help train her, though he hadn't said why.

   "Brother," Darunia said, "I would have a few words with Sister Malon alone, if possible.  Would you mind meeting us at the war room two hours from now?"

   "Of course not."  Mattalla smiled at Malon and gently patted her shoulder.  "You learn fast, little one.  It is an honor."

   Malon's blush reddened.  "The honor is mine, Mattalla.  Thanks for taking the time to teach me."

   "My pleasure."  With a nod to his brother, the Goron warrior departed the room, leaving Goron chief and farm girl alone.  Neither said anything for quite some time, until Darunia said, "Walk with me, Sister Malon."  They exited the room and stepped out into the western courtyard, where the sun was fading behind the castle walls.  The flowerbeds and fruit trees glowed softly in the decreasing light.

   "I would once again like to thank you for everything you have done for my people," Darunia said.  "As both a chief and a father.  I am in yours and Link's debt."

   "No your not, sir," Malon insisted.  "I was happy to help, and Link would have died before he let any of your people die while he was there."

   Darunia sighed, as if this last statement pained him.  "Therein lies the fatal flaw."  Malon didn't understand and waited for him to elaborate.  He continued, "Link is the finest man I have ever known, or could hope to know.  He has saved the Gorons, along with the other peoples of Hyrule, dozens of times, even if they do not realize it.  And you are right; he would die before he saw anyone hurt.  It is his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness."  He sat down on the ground in front a small creek, and Malon sat on the bench beside him.  Even with the added height of the bench, she was only eye level with the large Goron.

   "You see, Malon," he went on, "The first thing a ruler must learn is that the needs of the many must outweigh the needs of a few.  I know it sounds cruel and harsh, but that is the way it must be.  That is why I quarantined Goron City, including my own son.  That is why Princess Zelda has given the west to Ganon, to buy more time for the rest of the country.  Link…Link does not understand this.  If through his death he can save a single life, he will do it.  It is honorable and heroic, but it puts the few before the many.  Say for example Link was to die tomorrow, saving the life of an old and sickly man.  That man would live, but then our best chance of defeating Ganon would be gone.  I don't exaggerate, Sister Malon; without Link, our chances of defeating the Dark Lord are slim to none.  Because Link sacrificed himself to save a single soul, the rest of the land would fall, including that life he died saving."

   Malon nodded, understanding.  "I understand what you're saying, sir.  And when you put it like that, I have to agree.  But why doesn't Link see this?  He has to understand how important he is to Hyrule."

   "That is the root of the problem.  Link does not understand his importance.  I have lived for over two hundred years, Malon, and in all those years, I have never met anyone like him.  In the history of our world, there has never been one like him, and when he is gone, there will never be another.  He knows that there are things only he can do, knows why he must fight battles that no one else has a prayer of winning.  But he thinks that anyone can do it, given the time and experience that he has had.  He knows he is special, but refuses to believe that he is _unique_.  Has he ever told you how he mastered all aspects of Goron warfare in only a year, when even the most skilled warriors need almost a lifetime?  That he has mastered the weapons and tactics of Hylians, Zoras, and Gerudo, in the span of eight years, when no one save a Goron would live long enough to do so?  Link was created to be a weapon against evil, though he may despise the violence he must resort to.  And he is still young!  Imagine what he may do as he ages!  What if all that potential, all that skill, was lost, along with Hyrule's best hope for peace, should he give his life for a single soul?"

   Malon didn't want to imagine.  She didn't even want to think of Link dying at all.  But Darunia was right.  For the sake of many, the sake of few must be ignored.  He was right; it did sound cruel.  But as a farmer and rancher, she knew that in order for a healthy crop to flourish, the few diseased crops must be allowed to die, to ensure against the spread.   "You're right, sir," she admitted.  "I may not like it, but you're right.  I just hope Link sees it before something terrible happens."  Then something came to her, something she hadn't even thought about.  "Did you ask me to walk with you just to tell me this?"

   Darunia smiled softly.  "No," he replied.  "I came to tell you that there is to be a council to decide the fate of Hyrule.  Kaepora has awakened, and we must hear his news as soon as possible.  Princess Zelda feels that you and Link should be a part of this meeting."

   Malon's mouth dropped open in shock.  "Me?  The princess wants _me_ in a war council with the rest of you Sages?  Of course I'll come."

   "She expected no less.  Now why don't you go and get changed.  I believe you will find clothes in your room.  We'll be expecting you and Link at the war room in two hours."

   "We'll be there, sir."  Malon stood up and headed back into the castle.  Darunia continued to sit there, watching the creek meander it's way through the courtyard, pondering a future he feared would come all too soon.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda walked through the palace gardens, cloaked and hooded in the twilight.  It was her favorite place to think.  Normally, her thoughts here were small, fairly inconsequential to the land of Hyrule.  Now, however, they were much more grave.

   Fireflies flew through the trees, lighting her way as she stepped on to the little bridge crossing a small stream.  She stopped in the middle, staring into the water.  How had her life become so complicated so quickly?  As princess, it was her duty and responsibility to care for her people, to be strong for them.  But now…

   "Thought I might find you here."

   She started at the voice, but only because it startled her.  She felt a familiar presence in her head.  "I thought you would still be in bed," she said, still staring into the water.  

   Her companion stepped up beside her, his form also covered by his cloak and hood.  "I probably should be," he admitted.  "But I couldn't stay.  Especially since this is all my foot."

   "It was no more your fault than mine," she said.  "Rolondrof gave me fair warning, but I didn't see the signs until it was too late.  I was too worried over my…our…" she couldn't go on.  Malon's revelation was still too fresh in her mind, and she hadn't figured out her feelings on it.

   Link looked down.  "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to tell you.  I'm still trying to sort it all out myself."  He paused.  "How is he?"

   "No change," Zelda said.  "The doctors can't do a thing for him.  They don't even know if he'll die.  But he will, if I don't save him.  I can sense it."  She finally turned to face him.  Looking up into his face, she couldn't help but see the similarity it held with her own.  She was amazed that they had never noticed it before.  Especially the eyes.  Her father always said she had her mother's eyes.

   Apparently, Link did too.

   "I'll fix this Zelda," he said, "I swear.  I'll beat Ganon, and I'll save the king.  No matter what it takes."

   Zelda couldn't help but smile at his determination.  The way he said it almost made her believe it.  Almost.  He could see her doubt, but wisely didn't argue it.

   Because even though he would die before admitting it, he wasn't that sure either.

   "We're holding a council," Zelda finally said.  "To decide what must be done to end this.  I'm stalling for time, and Ganon knows it.  That's why he's stopped where he is.  He's taunting us.  I would like you and Malon to be there.  Your input would be greatly valued."

   Link nodded.  He turned to leave.  Zelda's voice stopped him.  "I am glad to see you Link.  I've missed you."

   Link smiled.  "I missed you too, Zelda.  I always do."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Two hours later, Link and Malon walked the brightly lit corridors towards the war room, Link in his stiff formal clothes and ever-present cap, and Malon dressed in an expensive yet still practical dress.  They walked in silence for a time, Link constantly pulling at his collar.  Malon smiled and couldn't resist any longer.  "You look a little uncomfortable, Link," she said, trying hard to stifle a laugh.

   Link looked down at her, smiling a little.  "Just the clothes.  A little more restricting than I'm used to."

   "True," Malon said, finally giving in to the laughter.  "But they're nicer than anything I've ever had, so I'm not complaining."

   "They look very nice on you."

   "So do yours," she replied.  "But you're right; they don't suit you."

   He smiled down at her, and she back at him.  They walked a little further down the hall.  Suddenly, Link felt a hand on his shoulder.  Acting on instinct he grabbed the wrist and through the attacker over his shoulder.  Malon gave out a little yelp of surprise and jumped back.  To Link's astonishment, the assailant landed on his feet and twisted Link's arm.  He found himself off his feet, spinning horizontally.  He managed to get his feet under him before he hit the ground.  He released the attacker's arm and steadied himself into a fighting stance.

   "Stop!"

   Amazingly, the voice that halted them from attacking each other was Malon's.  That gave him enough time to get a good look at his opponent.  He was tall, about Link's height, with blonde hair and striking red eyes.  The lower half of his face was covered by a white mask, which connected to a white sleeveless tunic, the symbol of an eye with a single tear falling from it.  He wore thick navy blue leggings and boots with several belts wrapped around his torso, pouches and bags hanging from them.  Link gaped in amazement and relaxed his stance.  "Shrike?"

   Shrike also lowered his fists, just as surprised as Link.  "Good to see you again, Link.  I see you've still been practicing."

   "Whenever I can.  I'm sorry about all that, but when someone grabs my shoulder like that it usually means trouble."

   Shrike lowered his mask to reveal a handsome face plastered with a wide smile.  "Perfectly understandable.  I acted on instinct as well.  It's how we were trained after all."

   Link remembered Malon was standing beside him.  "Malon, this is…"

   "We've met," Malon said to Link's surprise.  "He came to visit you a couple of times while you were out.  He told me you guys used to train together."

   "Yeah," Link confirmed.  "While I was living here at the castle, we were both accepted as Impa's apprentices to the Sheikah arts.  But we both knew that Shrike was the real student and I was just there for the ride."

   "Still," Shrike said, clasping Link on the shoulder, "You learned twice as fast as I did."

   Link smiled back at him.  "You're still better.  I take it you're going to the council as well?"

   "Yes.  Impa requested that I be there.  I've been out west the past couple of days, scouting the enemy, and my information will be of use."

   "I take it," a deep voice boomed behind them, "That we are all going the same way?"

   The three Hylians looked up to see another motley trio approaching them.  Mattalla was there, accompanied by a tall, heavily tattooed Zora, and an equally tall and powerfully built woman with dark skin and red hair braided into corn rows.  Looked nodded in recognition.  "Nomaru," he said to the woman.  His voice took a harder edge with the Zora.  "Zakro."

   "Link," the Gerudo woman nodded.  "It is good to see you again, my friend.  Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

   "Me too, Nomaru, me too."  He took the woman's hand in a strong grip.  He turned to Zakro.  "How are you, your highness?"

   "I'm fine, Link."  The Zora king's voice was even colder than Link's had been, and Malon suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  There was some history between these two, and whatever it was, it hadn't ended well.  

   Shrike also seemed to sense this.  "We should probably go.  They're expecting us."

   Link and Zakro stared at each other a moment longer, blue eyes meeting black.  The looked away at the exact same instant, neither conceding defeat.  The six of them walked the remainder of the way in silence, and Link pushed open the double doors into the war room.  The Sages were already seated at the large round table.  Kaepora, the owl Link had saved, the one Zelda had told Malon was in fact the reincarnation of the original architect of the temple of time, perched in the middle of the table.  They all took their spots at the table: Mattalla beside Darunia, Shrike beside Impa, Nomaru by Nabooru, and Zakro beside Ruto.  Link and Malon sat on either side of Saria, across the table from Princess Zelda.

   "Thank you all for coming," Zelda began.  "I'm sure you all have met in one capacity or another, so we'll skip the preliminaries and get right to it.  Ganon has returned, and for those of us who remember him, this means that all of Hyrule is at stake.  We must find a way to stop him, before it is too late.  Link, if you could give everyone some background on the story…"

   Link stood and related the same story he had told Malon.  When it got to the part when he was sealed in the Sacred Realm, Zelda stepped in and described the tyranny she had experienced in Hyrule during Link's seven-year slumber.  They finished the story together, up to the tale of Link and Ganon's final battle atop the rubble of Ganon's tower.

   Then Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru spoke, relating the troubles that had plagued them the last few weeks, from dragons to sickness to civil war.  Shrike filled in what he knew of the enemy's movements.

   Finally, it was Kaepora's turn to speak.  "I'm sure you are all wondering how Ganon broke free of the Sacred Realm and spread his influence into this realm.  I am ashamed to say that it is partly my fault.  I did not keep a close enough eye on him, believing that once locked in the Sacred Realm he would be of no more threat to Hyrule.  I should have known that one touched by the Triforce could not be so easily contained."

   "As far as I have been able to deduce, shortly after his imprisonment, Ganon slowly began to build up his power.  We had stripped him of his magic when we banished him, but he knew that magic was neither created nor destroyed, only changed.  All he had to do was bide his time, and he would once again be at full power.  But that still wasn't enough.  In order to escape the Sacred Realm and enact his revenge, he needed to become stronger.  So he sought out Necron."

   A collective gasp echoed through the chamber.  They had all heard stories of the evil tyrant, a warlock who almost brought Hyrule to it's knees.  The Great Hylian Wall had been constructed in memorandum of his defeat.  "I had thought," Zelda said after the initial shock wore off, "That Necron was killed."

   The old owl shook it's head.  "No, one as powerful as Necron could not be so easily destroyed.  Like Ganon, the only way to defeat him was to banish him to the Sacred Realm.  In any case, Ganon searched the Sacred Realm for Necron, to add his power to his own.  Last year, by Hylian time, he found him.  But Necron would not give up his power so easily, and a great battle was fought.  That was when Ganon's actions came to my notice, but I fear it was too late."

   "What happened?" Nomaru asked.

   Kaepora paused for a moment.  "When I arrived, the battle was over.  Ganon had won, and the mighty Necron was subverted to his will.  It was then that my body—Rauru's body—was slain."  Again, another sharp intake of breathes from Link and the Sages.  Kaepora smiled sadly at them.  "Do not worry for me.  I have been quite content inhabiting this body.  I've grown quite fond of it."

   "Regardless, it was then that Ganon had enough power to reach through the barrier between worlds and touch his brothers, Rolondrof and Skorn, through their dreams.  He instructed them in what would need to be done to usher in his return, and what they would need to do to keep you all distracted, especially Link.  He has been able to feed some of his magic power into Rolondrof's already formidable reserves, which he used to magically cloud the gathering of Ganon's army, along with convincing people of convert to his Church of Ganon, a front for gathering followers and the sacrifices he needed to return."

   "But how was he able to cover his tracks?" Link asked.  "That much magic would leave a trail for the palace wise men to follow.  And even though I accept he could anticipate some of my actions, how was he able to know where I was in Hyrule at any given moment?"

   "As for your first question, there are none alive who have enough knowledge and skill to track this magic.  That is why Balio and the others have not been able to sense it.  Such power has not been seen in Hyrule in thousands of years.  As to your second question, I don't know.  But there are many things about the Sacred Realm that even I do not understand, and it is possible he found a way I could not foresee."

   "And now, we come to the present.  Ganon realized that if the Master Sword was the way into the Sacred Realm, then it also could be the way out.  And so for these last two months he as waited, watching as his plan unfolded, waiting for the moment to return.  I am afraid you all know what happened next."

   No one answered.  No one needed to.  It was Darunia who spoke first.  "With all due respect, Brother Kaepora, how he escaped does not concern me as much as how he can be stopped.  How are we to do this?"

   "I have thought long on this, and I believe I have found a way," the owl replied.  "If Necron can be reached, and defeated once and for all, Ganon's power would decrease back into levels we can handle.  At the very least, we will be able to return him to the Sacred Realm, where we can buy time to plan further."

   "But how can we reach him?" Zakro asked.  "We can't just walk into the Sacred Realm, can we?"

   "No," Link answered, "But it can be reached.  I would catch glimpses of it every time I traveled through time."

   "I believe that through the combined powers of the Sages, coupled with Link's drawing of the Master Sword, we can open a doorway into the Sacred Realm."  Zelda looked round the table as she spoke.  "We now come to the heart of this meeting: are we to undertake this course of action, and who will see it through?"

   "Of course we will do it," Ruto said.  "If it is the only way to defeat Ganon, it must be done."

   "And I'll be the one to do it."  Link not so much rose from his seat as he seemed to grow from it.  "I let him loose.  I have the most experience in this area.  It can only be me."

   Everyone wanted to disagree with him, Malon especially.  But none of them could find the words for it.  "I am afraid it's not that simple," Kaepora explained, and for a moment Malon felt a guilty twinge of hope.  "The Sages are representatives of all the races.  As such, a representative of each race must make the journey."

   "In that case," Mattalla boomed, also rising to his feet.  "I will represent the Goron race.  I would not see this task in any other Goron's hands, and I would never allow Link to go alone, even if it was permitted."

   Numaru rose as well.  "In that case, you will need me to accompany you on behalf of the Gerudo."  She smirked playfully.  "You will need someone to hold a fighting-mad Goron in check."

   "I realize that technically Sheikah are more of a philosophy than a race," Shrike said, "But I will make the journey on Impa's behalf."

   "I will go," Zakro proclaimed.  "As king of the Zora's and their greatest warrior it is my duty and my right.  If I go, this quest will not fail."

   Still standing, Link said, "None of the Kokiri will be able to make this journey, so I'll go on behalf of both the Kokiri and Hylians."

   Kaepora was already shaking his head before Link finished.  "I am sorry, Link, but it is one or the other.  It cannot be both."

   "Then that leaves only me."  Everyone was shocked to hear Malon's voice.  Link looked at her as if she had just swallowed a sword.  "I've been involved in this since the beginning," she explained, "Even if it was by accident.  I'll see it through till the end."

   "No," Link said simply, forcefully.  "Out of the question.  We'll find someone else, a soldier…"

   "All the good soldiers will be needed here for when Ganon makes his move," Malon countered.  "I can fight, and I'm pretty sure I know more on field medicine than anybody else going."  She looked into Link's eyes, but she spoke to the room, echoing Darunia's words.  "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

   Link continued to stare at her with fear and sadness in his eyes, searching for an argument.  But Link was an honest man, and he could find no fault in his logic.

   "Very well," Zelda said, breaking the silence.  She could feel Link's pain at the decision, but there was nothing she could do about it.  "You have all volunteered for this quest of your own free will, though I know it is a reluctant choice, and I am sorry that it must be made.  We will do our best to hold things together here.  I hope that we will all be able to find the strength to weather this coming storm.  We are the chosen, my friends.  We must not fail.  Our world depends on it."


	4. Departure

Chapter Three Departure 

   The next day, Link was once again sitting on his bed, staring into the blade of the Master Sword.  He hoped that the image might have changed.

   Predictably, it hadn't.

   Link and the others had spent the morning and most of the afternoon preparing for their journey into the Sacred Realm.  The task was made simpler by the fact that they would not need to pack any provisions; According to Kaepora, once their bodies traveled through the barrier between realms, they would essentially become as spirits, with no need for any earthly requirements.  As such, they were able to spend their time gathering weapons and mentally preparing for their journey.  Link had no problem with the former; all he needed were his sword, longshot, bow and arrows, and bombs.  However, he found it increasingly difficult to gather his thoughts.

   Though no one had said it out loud, he knew that many of them were expecting him to be the leader.  Link had never felt comfortable giving orders, and it frightened him whenever his decisions affected the lives of others.  He would gladly throw himself into danger if it were required to save lives.  He couldn't ask others to do it for him.

   "Rupee for your thoughts."

   Link looked up at the soft voice.  Queen Ruto stood in the doorway.  She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.  He gave her a small smile and lowered the blade.  "I don't think that's an investment you'd want to make.  I thought you'd be with Zakro before we left."

   "I was, but he wanted to be alone for a while.  Something about getting into the 'warrior zone'.  He does it before every battle."

   Link nodded, and they sat in silence.  "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding," he said.  "I had business in the west."

   "I know," she said.  "I missed you, but I understand.  Besides, I don't think Zakro was to sorry to see you couldn't make it."

   Link smirked without any trace of humor.  "He still hasn't forgiven me."

   "No," Ruto confirmed.  "I love him dearly, but his pride can sometimes be a nuisance.  That's why he is still mad at you, I think.  You wounded his pride when you managed to defeat the serpent in Lake Hylia when he couldn't, and wounded it even further when you spared his life after his challenge, despite your age difference."

   "A lot to live down, apparently.  I'm sure our history hasn't helped any."

   Ruto couldn't help but smile.  "Yes, and there's that.  You and I both know what happened with that.  I was young, and believed I had just fallen in love with the boy who had just saved me.  A childhood crush, nothing more.  And I think Zakro understands this as well.  He just can't handle that you were there to save me and he wasn't."

   "I've tried to smooth things over," Link explained, "But you're right, he can be difficult sometimes.  It's something we're going to have to put aside for this mission."

   "That's one of the reasons I came to see you," Ruto admitted.  She took a deep breath, as if what she was about to say required great effort.  "I fear he may see this as an opportunity to regain his lost honor.  He will not put himself ahead of the mission, but he may take needless risks.  I want you to watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything too rash.  Essentially—and I know I shouldn't ask this of you—but I am putting my husband's life in your hands."

   Link sighed a little.  "Of course I'll watch him, Ruto.  But I doubt anything I say or do will have much effect over him.  I can only promise to do my best."

   "That is all I've ever asked of you Link."  She placed a webbed hand on his shoulder.  "That is all anyone's ever asked of you, despite what you may believe.  Just remember: this time, you won't have to save the world alone."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "So, Numaru," Mattalla said to his companion.  "What is your assessment of our quest?  How do you think we will fare?"

   The powerful Gerudo woman was testing the pull on her bow.  "Honestly?  I believe our chances are slim to none."

   Mattalla frowned as he strapped his heavy war hammer to his back.  "Truly?"

   "Truly.  But that doesn't mean we shouldn't attempt at it.  Slim is better than nothing."

   "Indeed.  Why is it that you feel this way?"

   Numaru had moved from her bow to her wide scimitar.  "For starters, we know next to nothing of our field of battle, nor what enemies we may encounter.  We will have no help whatsoever once we get there.  And as for our companions…"

   Mattalla looked at her sharply.  "What do you mean?"

   Numaru sighed as she sheathed her sword.  "We are soldiers, Mattalla.  Warriors born.  Look at it from that viewpoint.  You and I have seen many years of battle.  The rest of our companions are young, untested.  I know Link is probably the deadliest creature in this land, but he is full of guilt and inner turmoil over what has happened, diminishing his capabilities as a leader.  Then the problem between him and Zakro, while himself a capable but youthful fighter, is something that could quite possibly spread dissension through the group.  And nobody except Link has ever seen this Shrike in action; we have no idea of his capabilities.  And Malon…"

   "I have vouched for Sister Malon, as has General Link…"

   "Don't get me wrong," Numaru said quickly.  "She is a stout hearted young woman.  We have only talked a couple of times, but I can tell at least that.  But you and I both know that the ability to defeat an enemy and the ability to stay cool under the most trying circumstances are two different things.  On this journey, I am certain we will come across dangers that will make even your flesh crawl."

   Mattalla 'harrumphed', but did not disagree.  "I'm not saying you're wrong, Numaru.  But should anyone else ask you the same question, perhaps it would be wiser to deliver it with a little more tact."

   Numaru laughed.  "It is against the nature of Gerudos to hide their feelings.  But still, I will take your advice."

   "That would be wise.  Though we travel to the holy realm, I get the feeling faith may be in short supply."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "You wanted to speak with me, your highness?"

   Malon stood in the doorway to Princess Zelda's study.  She had just finished packing for the journey when the messenger had come to her with the princess' summons.  As such she was outfitted in her new armor, which had been designed for her several days ago, at Mattalla's request.  Over a padded leather tunic with short sleeves, and equally tough leather slacks, she wore a silver breastplate, shoulder pads, thigh and calf guards, and the Silver Gauntlets Link had given her.

   Zelda was standing with her back to Malon, gazing out the room-high window.  She turned at Malon's voice.  "Please, come in Ms. Lon."

   Malon did as she was told and shut the door behind her.  "You can call me Malon…if you wish, that is, your highness."

   Zelda smiled at her.  "And you can call me Zelda, Malon."  Both young women relaxed a bit, as if dropping the formality lifted a burden from their shoulders.  Malon walked up to the window and stood beside Zelda.  "Have you heard of your father and the ranch?" Zelda asked.

   "Yes.  Shrike brought me news with his last report.  When the mercs left the area they also left the ranch.  My father and Mr. Ingo and all the other hands are still there, though, keeping the ranch open as kind of a refugee center."

   The princess nodded her head, and Malon realized Zelda already knew all this.  "Forgive me for asking, but how is the king?"

   A cloud of sadness crossed Zelda's face.  "There's been no change, for better or ill.  He just lies there.  It's frustrating; I have all this power, both royal and magical, and I can't even save my father."

   They stayed silent for a while.  Finally, Zelda said, "You're wondering why I asked you here."

   "The thought had crossed my mind."  It probably wasn't the most proper thing to say, but Zelda seemed to appreciate her forwardness.

   "First, I want to thank you for telling me what you and Link found out about our heritage," she held up a hand to stop Malon from interrupting.  "And I know Link wanted to tell me himself.  He doesn't blame you.  Regardless, it's given me a lot to think about.  I've started rethinking some of my choices.  Especially those considering Link."

   Malon looked at her, a confused expression on her face.  Zelda saw it and smiled.  "Though Link tells the story of our first encounter with Ganon very well, he left out a few minor details.  Mostly that I manipulated him and used him for my own gains."

   "Your…I mean, Zelda…"

   "Let me finish.  I didn't do it purposely, but I did it nonetheless.  In my arrogance, I believed I was smarter than Ganon, that I could outwit him and get the Triforce myself, to help Hyrule.  I had Link do all the dirty work, face all the dangers, in that goal, while I stayed here in the castle, waiting.  Again, when he returned from his seven year sleep and I masqueraded as Sheik, I did not reveal myself to him right away, because I feared that if Ganon discovered me before Link awakened the other Sages, then everything would be for naught.  So I once again threw him to the wolfos, let him face the danger.  He says he never blamed me for anything, and I believe him, but still, I can never forgive myself."

   "I understand," Malon said, and she did.  "But he's forgiven you, Zelda, even if he never even blamed you.  And believe me, I know that may not mean much, considering he's a hard guy to offend.  But you did what you thought was needed at the time.  And you regret it now, meaning you recognize your mistakes.  And like my dad says, that's almost as good as never making them."

   "On some level, I suppose I realize that," Zelda said, "Which brings me to why I asked you here.  Every other time Link has gone off on Hyrule's behalf he has been alone.  This time there are six of you.  What I mean to say is, I want you to take care of him."

   Malon was slightly taken aback.  "I don't think that will be a problem, Zelda.  Chances are he'll be taking care of us."

   "I know, and that is the problem."  She smiled at the confused expression on Malon's face.  "Because he is so used to be alone, he will try to take on every threat by himself.  That, coupled with the guilt he feels, could very likely lead him to try the impossible by himself.  I want you to temper him, to make sure he doesn't get in too far over his head.  He is much more important than he realizes.  To me, and to all of Hyrule."

   "Darunia said pretty much the same thing."  Malon straightened her back and stood tall with determination.  "I'll do what you ask of me, Zelda.  If Link is being too stupid, I'll do my best to smarten him up."

   Zelda couldn't help but laugh.  "That is all I ask, Malon.  That is all I ask."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Several hours later, the seven Sages and the six companions stood in what had once been the Temple of Time.  An area around the Master Sword's pedestal had been cleared of debris, ready for the companions to begin their journey.

   They were in the midst of last good-byes, husband with wife, student with teacher, brother with brother, and sister with sister.  Link, Malon, Saria, and Zelda all stood together.  Link knelt down so Saria could wrap her arms around his neck.  "We seem to be doing this too much lately," she said.

   Link smiled and held her close.  "Don't worry, Saria.  Everything will turn out right.  It always does."

   "If you say so."

   He then turned to Zelda, who had just embraced Malon, whispering something in her ear.  When the farm girl then stooped down to embrace Saria, Link couldn't help but smile.  The woman he loved had become friends with his sister and his best friend.

   Zelda brought him close in an embrace.  "Take care of them…and yourself."  Then she added, "My brother."

   "Don't worry," Link assured her.  "I've been on more difficult journeys before.  We'll be back in no time."

   "It is time," Kaepora said.  "Sages, if you would take your places."  At this, the Sages stood in a circle around the pedestal, in the spaces they would have occupied in the Chamber of Sages.  "Brave heroes who travel for the sake of us all," Kaepora addressed the companions, "From this day forward the peoples of Hyrule are in your debt.  You travel into uncharted territory with none to guide you.  We are thankful for courage, and wish the goddesses' blessings upon you."

   With that, the Sages lifted their arms, and auras of light surrounded them.  Link placed the Master Sword back in the pedestal and awaited his cue.  When the different lights of the Sages met above the Sword, they combined into a single pillar of light, engulfing the sword and the companions.  Link withdrew the Master Sword once more, and when he did, a tear in reality took it's place.  With Shrike in the lead, one by one they entered the door.  Link was last in, and he turned to face the Sages.  With a smile and a wink, he stepped into the breach and was gone.

   The Sages dropped their arms in exhaustion, and the room returned to it's normal form.  "Well," Nabooru said after she recovered her breath, "It is done."

   Ruto nodded her agreement.  "Now we must turn our attention to the battle here."

   "Indeed," Darunia said.  "Ganon will not stay put for long, and he has no doubt sensed what we have done here."

   "Darunia is right," Zelda said.  "Without a doubt, Ganon sensed the magic we used, and is already planning for it.  We must put our worries for Link and the others aside, for now.  For all intents and purposes, we are Hyrule's only hope.  For better or for worse, the Chosen are on their own."


	5. Into the Breach

Chapter Four Into the Breach 

   Western Hyrule was his.  He liked the way that sounded in his head, and he repeated it out loud, ending with a wicked laugh.  It had taken over twenty years, but finally, Ganon's goal of world domination was coming together.

   He stood on the newly created gallows in the middle of the town square in what was once Barsmill.  In several minutes, they would be used for the first time, as the town witnessed it's first public execution.  He grinned at how much had changed in so little time.

   He himself had changed.  Physically, he was even bigger than he had been before he was banished.  His hair was long, and he had grown out a goatee.  And time had only furthered his ambitions; he was no longer content with ruling one country.  No, now he would settle for no less than two, which was why he had implemented the second part of his plan.

   "Brother," Rolondrof addressed him, coming up behind him.  "The men are ready, and will be filling the square in moments."

   Ganon nodded, but wasn't satisfied.  "Is that all, Rolondrof?"

   The smaller man cleared his throat.  "What are we to do about this disturbance caused by Link and the others?"

   Ganon snickered in approval.  _"Good,"_ he thought.  _"He doesn't dare assume I didn't sense it."_  And then aloud, he said, "We will do nothing.  They cannot know my real purpose in the Sacred Realm, so they cannot do any real damage.  Besides, Necron will take care of them.  We'll let them cling to this string of 'hope', and when it is no longer amusing, I will snatch it away from them and use it to stretch their necks."  He looked out to the crowd that was now assembling, and then his eyes settled on the captives being hauled along in a wagon.  "As we shall do now."

   "My lord, my lord!"  Kotake wailed as the wagon drew near.  "Please, mighty lord, spare me!  I have been nothing if not faithful to you!"

   "Liar!"  Koume screamed.  "It was you who told Link how to beat him!  I tried to stop you…"

   "Liar!"  They continued on like this all the way to the gallows.  Ganon just stood there grinning from ear to ear.  Finally, Skorn took one of the women in each arm and hefted them onto the construct.  He fitted a noose to each of their necks and stood back for his brother's address.

   The dark lord strolled up to them, the smile never leaving his face.  "Mother," he addressed Koume.  He turned to Kotake.  "Mother.  I am very disappointed in both of you.  All my time in the Sacred Realm, and not once did you try to contact me.  You escaped the fate of your future selves because you had no connection with the Triforce, unlike Nabooru and myself.  I had to reach out to my half brothers, who did not even know their connection to me.  I am very disappointed."

   He turned to the crowd of mercenaries, Lizaflos, Staflos, and every other evil creature in Hyrule.  "This is what happens to those who betray me!" he bellowed.  "This is what happens to those who loose my favor!"  He nodded at Skorn, and the giant pulled the lever, releasing the trap door.  With a final scream, the sisters fell through the floor, old and brittle necks snapping.  The crowd cheered, and Ganon's grin grew even wider.  He turned to his brothers.  "So, what's for dinner?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Malon…Malon, wake up…"

Malon stirred when she heard the voice and opened her eyes.  The view wasn't much different.  She was surrounded in darkness, and it took her eyes a moment to readjust to the poor lighting.  Groggily, she sat up and searched for the source of the voice.

   "Good, you're awake," Shrike said.  "Come on, we need to get moving."

   "Moving?  Where are we?  Where are the others?"

   Shrike helped her to her feet.  "We appear to be in some sort of keep, like in a castle.  At least that's what I can tell from that window over there," he gestured to a nearby wall.  Malon walked over to it and looked out.  Indeed, they were high up in what appeared to be a castle tower.  "As for your second question, I don't know, which is why we have to get moving.  We should find them before too much time has passed."

   "Alright.  Lead the way."

   Shrike began feeling along the wall, looking for a door.  Soon, he found it, and was relieved to discover it was unlocked.  He opened it, rusty hinges squeaking, and led them out of the room.  The entered onto a winding stairway, lit by torches spaced out along the wall.  He looked at Malon and then started down, instinctively keeping to the shadows and loosening the two swords crossed at his back.

   "You know," Malon said after they had been walking for a while.  "This isn't really what I pictured the Sacred Realm to be like.  I always thought it would be…I dunno, more cheerful.  Do you think we made it?"

   "I don't know," Shrike admitted.  "Judging from the fact that I'm neither hungry or thirsty I would have to assume so.  But you're right; this doesn't seem like the kind of place the three goddesses would keep the Triforce."

   Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs.  They led out into a stone walkway, which connected their tower to another part of the castle.  It was dark outside, a full moon hanging in the sky.  They wrapped their cloaks around them to keep out the chill.  "Are the others somewhere in the castle, do you think?"  Malon asked.

   "I hope so.  Otherwise this is going to be a very short quest."  They were about halfway across the bridge when Shrike stopped short.

   "What is it?" Malon asked coming up beside him.

   Shrike frowned behind his mask.  "I heard something.  Keep your eyes open."  They continued across, more cautiously now.  They were still a good distance from the other side when it happened again.  This time, Malon heard it as well.

   "It sounds like something scraping underneath us," she said.  "Like rats."  Shrike said nothing, drawing both his katanas.  Malon also unsheathed her Fairy Sword.

   "Stand at my back," Shrike instructed.  "I get the feeling we're not making it to the other side without a fight."

   As if in answer to this statement, five dark figures leapt over the sides of the walkway and landed on either side of them.  Malon couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.  They had the general shape of a man, though slightly bigger.  They were covered in dark, bristling fur, and their heads were in the shape of rats!  The each held wicked looking swords.  Several pulled back their lips and sneered behind rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth.

   "Well, lookee here," one of the beasts said in a raspy voice.  "Two fleshies.  Don't reckon I've seen these ones here before."

   "Nope," another said, "These ones be fresh.  I can smell it on them.  Maybe they're what caused that big ruckus half an hour ago."

   "We mean you no harm," Shrike offered, already crouching into a fighting stance.  "We arrived here by accident.  If you will allow us to find our companions we will be on our way."

   All five of the rat-men laughed.  "Yeah, they must be new here, if they think they're getting away from us.  After all, it's been so long since we've had company."

   "Don't worry little girl," one of them said to Malon.  "We'll keep you company until we find your friends."  With that, they sprang to attack.  Malon cried out and blocked the first one's blow at her midsection and swiftly brought her sword up to fend off the second.  Reversing her grip, she swung the sword high, decapitating the first one's head.  The other backed off for a moment, and then he swiped at her legs, followed by a reversal to her head.  She blocked low, and then ducked, driving her sword up into the rat-man's chest.

   Behind her, Shrike was dealing with the other three.  He had not waited for their attack, and as soon as he heard Malon's cry he was on his attackers.  He flipped high over their heads, drawing their attention away from Malon.  His right sword lashed out, slashing one's stomach open.  The left he used to take out another's leg.  The rat-man jumped over the swing and brought his own sword down, intending to split Shrike down the middle.  Shrike quickly skewered the grounded attacker, twisted his wrist to lock the sword in place, and pulled.  The plunging blade missed him by an inch, instead slicing into the other dead creature.  Shrike pulled out his sword, crossed his arms, and scissored his swords to decapitate the last attacker once it hit the ground.  Seeing that Malon was unharmed, he sprinted back in the direction they were heading, Malon on his heels.  The sound of more rat-men scurrying up the walls behind them spurred them on.  Dropping his shoulder, Shrike broke through the door and they entered another stairway.  Malon slammed the door behind them, gasping for breath.  "Do you think we lost them for now?" she asked.

   Shrike also tried to regain his breath.  The sound of scraping and shouting coming from the stairs above them stopped it all together.  "No," he said.  "I don't think so."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Five other people to be stuck with, and I had to end up with you."

   "Believe me, Zakro, the feeling is mutual."

   Link and Zakro made their way through the hallways of the main complex, checking every room for their missing companions.  They had been wandering for a good fifteen minutes, ever since they had regained consciousness.  Needless to say, neither had been pleased with the face they woke up to.  Link held a ball of Din's Fire in his hand, lighting their way.  Zakro followed behind him.  He was dressed in standard Zora armor: sleeveless tunic and breeches woven from shark scales and painted a shiny black.  At his side he wore a short sword, and his arm fins were extended and sharp as steel, a battle magic learned by the most accomplished Zora warriors.  "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

   "No," Link admitted through clenched teeth, "Do you?"

   "No."

   "Then please, shut up and help me look."

   They continued on in silence for a while, with no success.  Finally, Link said, "This may not be the best time for this, but Zakro, I'm sorry if you ever felt I wounded your honor.  You have to know I never meant to lower you in Ruto's eyes.  Nothing could ever do that."

   Zakro was taken aback by this.  For a moment, he was speechless.  But only for a moment.  Then his face hardened once again.  "That's easy for you to say.  You don't have to live with it."

   "Neither do you."  Link looked at the Zora king before opening the next door, his face honest and open.  "Let it go, Zakro.  Life's too short to be…"

   "Yeah, life's definitely too short."  A thick and sharp voice said from behind them.  They spun in surprise to face a wicked looking cross between man and vermin.  A dozen of them were behind the speaker, all armed.  "Which is why whenever we find something new to hunt and kill, we go after it right away.  Though I must admit, I didn't believe in the old folks' stories about fish who walked like men.  It'll be interesting to see if your blood is as real as you look."

   "I think it's time to put pride on hold for now, Zakro," Link said, drawing the Master Sword.

   Zakro raised his deadly arm fins.  "Agreed.  Let's see if you're still as good as everyone says you are, Hero of the Water."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Another rat-creature—this one a woman—fell to the Fairy Sword as Malon and Shrike battled their way down the stairs.  Along with those behind them, a group of the beasts had come up the stairs in front of them as the farm girl and the Sheikah had fled.  They had been battling ever since.

   "How much farther to the bottom?" Shrike called from behind her, throwing a smoke pellet back up the stairs to slow their pursuers.

   "I don't know!" she yelled as she dispatched another one.  "I'm thinking maybe another two levels!"

   "Good!  We need more space!"

   They made it down one more level, when all of a sudden the right wall exploded in front of them, apparently knocked down by one of the rat-men.  The debris caused the beasts further down the stairs to fall back.  Mattalla stepped through the hole, battle hammer in hand.   "Come, you beasts!" he bellowed, the heat of battle pumping through his blood.  "Bring your legions!  Mattalla of the Gorons will show you how well a 'rock-skin' can kill mice!"

   "Mattalla!" Malon called.  The Goron turned at her voice.

   "Sister Malon!  Shrike!  We found you!  Numaru, come quickly!"

   The big Gerudo woman also stepped through the hole, bloodied scimitar in her hands.  "Hello my friends.  Sorry to be so rude, but perhaps we should be getting our backsides out of here."

   "Agreed," Shrike said.  "The smoke is fading, and they're on their way down."

   Malon's mind spun as she tried to think of a way out.  "Mattalla, we need a door."

   The Goron nodded and swung his hammer at the other wall.  The first blow cracked the aging stone, and the second completely leveled it.  The four of them stepped through the hole into a wide chamber with polished floors and a high ceiling.  The ballroom, Malon thought.  Shrike threw another smoke pellet into the stairway, and Mattalla brought more rubble down to block the hole.  The four warriors stood in the ballroom, catching their breath.

   "Where are Link and Zakro?" Malon asked.

   "We had hoped they were with you," Numaru said.  "We awoke in someone's bedroom, and have been fighting off those things since then.  We had no idea what had become of you."

   "The same is true with us," Shrike said.  "But we won't be able to stay here for long.  I'm sure those rat-creatures have had ample time to explore this castle and are already on their way.  We should get moving and try to find Link and Zakro before it's too late."

   Shrike stopped suddenly and looked up.  The others, also hearing the cracking noise, followed suit.  Blue streaks of light spider-webbed their way across the ceiling.  Suddenly, it caved in, rubble falling everywhere.  They ducked out of the way, watching as Link fell through the hole, Master Sword blazing with magic and pointing down into the body of a quickly disintegrating rat-man.  Zakro was right behind him, also wrestling in mid-air with one of the beasts.

   Malon had enough time to cry out "Link!" before they hit the floor, the force of which creating another hole.  Surrounded in a hail of stone, the six companions fell through the hole.  Mattalla managed to reach out and grab Numaru and Malon, and turning onto his back, cushioned their impact with his rock hard body.  Link and Shrike landed on their feet and quickly went into a long roll to absorb some of the impact, and Zakro cushioned his fall with the body of the rat-man he had killed.

   The companions took a moment to regain their composure, and Link relit his ball of fire.  He looked up through the hole they had made.  To his surprise, the had not only fallen through the ballroom, but also through two more levels of wooden floor.  Judging from the stone beneath his feet, it appeared they were on the bottom-most level of the castle.  Their opponents were nowhere to be found.  "Is everyone alright?" he called.

   "Fine."

   "Here."

   "Still breathing."

   "And thankful for Mattalla's rocky complexion."

   "Wonderful work, Link," Zakro replied sarcastically.  "Took you long enough to get us to the bottom."

   "We're here, aren't we?" Numaru said, looking around in the dim light.  "Wherever here is."

   Link increased the magic fire and held it high, illuminating the rest of the room.  He gasped at the sight before him.  Standing nearly twenty feet high and carved out of marble was a statue.  But something was wrong with the statue.  As the others came up beside him to see what he was looking at, they saw it too.

   They statue was of them.


	6. Destiny Faced

Chapter Five Destiny Faced 

   Zelda sat beside her father, staring into his face, trying to find answers behind it.  As usual, all she found was pain, hers and his.

   _"How could things have come to this?"_ she thought.  Her country was on the verge of a war that they would most likely lose.  She had been too slow in realizing the plans of her enemies, and as such had unleashed the terror that would cause that destruction.

   "What am I to do, father?" she said out loud.  "I'm not ready for this.  I'm not as strong as you.  I can't do this."

   "Yes, you can."  Impa appeared beside her, materializing from the shadows.  The older woman placed a strong, reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.  Everyone realizes this, including Ganon.  He is hoping you will doubt yourself.  Planning it, even.  Because if you are incapacitated in such a way, he knows that you have no chance of beating him.  He is as scared of you as he is of Link.  Both you and Link are strong.  That strength just shows in different forms and situations.  Like your father and mother."

   This caused Zelda to pause.  She looked up at her old nurse and oldest friend, the woman who had herself been like Zelda's mother.  "Impa, why didn't you ever tell me I had a brother?  You've been with my family since before I was born.  You must have known."

   Impa looked away uncomfortably.  "I did not know," she said.  "You were born during the War of Unification, and I was away in Kakiriko, leading the battle there.  My mentor, Upla, was assigned to your mother during her pregnancy.  It wasn't until after the war that I heard of your birth.  Upla had apparently died delivering you to your father's arms, the queen's last wish before she fled to the east.  She died before she could explain how you were separated from your mother."

   "My father knew," Zelda replied, as much to herself as to Impa.  "When he awoke for that brief moment, he told me he couldn't save 'them'.  He must have known.  Why didn't he tell me?"

   "We can ask him when he awakens."  Impa gave Zelda's shoulder a comforting squeeze, and Zelda covered the hand with her own.  Suddenly—as so many things seemed to be lately—Nabooru rushed into the room.

   "Zelda!  Impa!  Come to the throne room immediately.  Rolondrof and Skorn are there, awaiting you.  I suggest you hurry, before Darunia tears them apart."

*                                    *                                    *   

   Indeed, when the three of them arrived, they were greeted by a palace guard flying into the wall beside them as they entered.  A dozen other guards were straining to hold the Goron chief at bay as he made his way to the two men standing less than a five meters away from him.  Rolondrof's grin was firmly in place, though Zelda noted with smug satisfaction that there was fear hiding behind his eyes.  Skorn stood stiffly at his side, the face a stone mask.  Zelda noted the gauntlets on his arms and understood his more relaxed stance.   "What do you want?" she asked, her voice icy.

   "The same thing we want every time we have these nice little chats, your highness," Rolondrof said, taking the chance to move away from the cursing Goron.  "We want to offer you a way out of this predicament you've all gotten yourselves into."

   "We do not bargain with criminals and murders who would hide behind their brothers," Ruto said defiantly.

   "Lord Ganon does not hide," Skorn said.  "Our brother merely seeks to bring unity to this land, and to reclaim the honor that was stolen from our family."

   "Honor?" Darunia roared.  He stopped struggling against the guards, who promptly fell to their knees.  Even at rest, he was shaking with fury.  "Is it honorable to attack a helpless creature like Jabu-Jabu?  Is it honorable to kill a race not through combat but through plague?  Is it honorable to burn _children_?"  He gestured at Saria, who had stepped in front of him, her own childlike face clouded with anger.

   "It is no less honorable than using a boy and casting magic from the shadows," Skorn retorted.

   "If we can please end this meaningless debate," Rolondrof interjected, his smile even wider.  "What we have come to offer, your highness, is a momentary truce."

   "A what?" Nabooru almost yelled, utterly shocked.

   "A truce."  Rolondrof could hardly contain his mirth.  "Our brother wishes to meet with the princess, in order to discuss a way to end this messy business without any more bloodshed.  If she would hear him out, he proposes the gates of Lon Lon Ranch as a suitable neutral zone.  Just the two of you, of course, though he would have preferred Link to be there too…"

   "He won't fail."  Rolondrof stopped when he heard Saria's small voice.  He turned to look at her, the smile momentarily fading.  She stared up at the man with no fear.

   "Why little girl, I never said he would fail."

   "I know," Saria replied, still defiant.  "But you were going to.  And I just wanted to give you ample warning for his return.  He survived everything you threw at him.  He passed all your trials.  He has beaten Ganon before, and he will do so again.  Just thought you should know.  It's the 'honorable' thing to do." This last she said with a glance at Skorn.

   The smile was completely gone now, as Rolondrof stared down at her.  The other Sages watched with shocked appreciation for the little Kokiri's courage.  They stared at each other for a moment longer before he averted his smile.  He had lost all joy in the moment. Emboldened by Saria's courage, Zelda stepped forward.  "Tell the tyrant that I will meet with him, but not to negotiate our surrender.  I'll be there to negotiate his."

   Rolondrof just nodded.  "Sundown, tomorrow.  Come alone."  And with that he left in flourish of dark robes.  Skorn nodded once to Saria, a warrior's sign of respect, and left with his brother.  When they were gone, Kaepora hopped over to Saria's side.

   "Well said, Saria.  Well said."

   "Yes indeed!" Darunia bellowed, his mood slightly improved.  "If you and Link are any sign of the Kokiri's strength, then Ganon is indeed lucky they cannot leave their forest."

   "What have I been telling you?" Nabooru laughed.  "Our little sister is all grown up!"

   Ruto turned to Zelda.  "What will you do now?"

   "What I said I would do," Hyrule's leader said.  "I will meet with our enemy, and do my best to avoid any more bloodshed, though I doubt that will happen.  Instead I will show him our strength.  The strength of our spirits, of our hearts, and of our people.  And may whatever gods he worship help him."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Well," Malon said, after a few moments, "At least it's a fair likeness."

   The statement did little to lighten the situation.  The six companions continued to stare up at the marble statue.  Their avatars were sculpted in proud and heroic poses with their weapons drawn, like a memorial.  They stared up at it, not knowing what to say, what to feel.

   Link brought the light lower and looked at the base of the statue.  On it was a metal plaque, framed in gold.  Link leaned closer and read it aloud.  "It says, 'In Honor of The Chosen: Link of the Kokiri, Malon Lon, Mattalla of the Gorons, Zora King Zakro, Shrike of the Sheikah, Numaru of the Gerudo.  For Our World, They Gave Their All'.  Established…established a year from now?"

   "What?" Zakro looked with him.  "That can't be right!  What's going on?"

   "Hey," Numaru called out from beside them.  "Cast more light over here, Link."  Link obliged, and threw two more balls of Din's Fire in her direction to hover over her shoulder.  The warrior gasped.  "Everyone, come here!"

   They followed her voice and stood by her side, and were equally as breathless as Numaru.  

   They were staring at Malon's tombstone.

   "What in Din's name is this?" Malon cursed, her voice rising in fear.  "What's going on?"

   "Malon," Link said, putting an arm around her shoulders to calm her down.  "It's okay.  Well, it's not okay, but…look at the dates.  There's a blank where the date of death should be."

   "Here's mine," Shrike pointed out, a few feet to the right.  "The date of death is blank here, too."

   The others all spread out through the room, looking for their own tombstones.  One by one, they called out, confirming the absence of dates on the markers.  All except Link.

   "Link?" Malon called.  "Is everything all right?"  There was still no answer.  Shrike stepped over to where Link stood, the light casting shadows over his cloaked form.  He went stiff when he saw what Link was staring at.  The others, anxious and slightly unnerved by the silence, quickly followed.  When she saw it, Malon's heart leapt to her throat.  Link's tombstone was there, just like everyone else, except for one small difference.

   There were two dates on the stone.

   "That's…" Mattalla stammered.  "That's this year…"

   "It doesn't mean anything," Shrike quickly pointed out.  "Nothing at all."

   "Exactly.  Probably just one of those vermin having a little fun."  Zakro's voice didn't sound as confident as he would have liked.  Link just stood there, his face expressionless.  None of them could think of anything to say to make things at least seem better.

   Instead, they heard a loud roar thunder through the walls, snapping them back into reality.  A moment later they heard another, followed by thunderous footsteps.  They instinctively drew their weapons, and Link immediately took charge.

   "Everyone!" he called, "We need to find a door out of here.  Spread out, look for a door, a passage, a trapdoor, anything!  Quickly!"  The others obeyed instantly, and Link caused the fire to flare, illuminating the room as clear as day.  He took a moment to notice that the large stone room was empty save for the statue and the row of tombstones before he joined in the search.

   "Here!" Shrike hollered.  He stood before a large double doorway, and was frantically trying to pick the lock.  Another roar shook the chamber, this time almost on top of them, and by the time the others arrived, Shrike had the door open and was leading them through it.  Mattalla and Numaru took flanking positions, he with his hammer, she with her bow.  Malon and Zakro took the middle, and Link covered their rear.  

   No sooner had the stepped through the door than the wall behind them exploded in a hail of debris.  Link looked back and was struck breathless by what he saw.  The creature had the general shape of a Goron, but was so big it had to bend over just to fit in the twenty-foot high room.  It's hide was rocky and cracked, spires of stone and ice jutting from it.  It's head was relatively small for it's body, but the jaws were still wide enough to swallow a man whole.  A blue mist steamed from the beast's nostrils and mouth, like breath being seen on a cold day.  It's next roar confirmed this suspicion, as Link felt the temperature in the room decrease significantly.

   "Run!" he ordered, and they were quick to follow.  They charged out of the chamber and down a tall corridor.  Paintings and drawings adorned the wall, and as they raced by Link caught sight of some in his peripheral vision.  They did nothing to ease his feelings on the whole scenario.  He saw paintings of himself, of his battle with Ganon, his time in Termina, and any number of the other adventures he had been on.  He saw images depicting the accomplishments of Zelda and the Sages, along with those of his companions.  There was something terribly wrong with this castle, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

   The chill on his back and the thunderous footsteps of the beast quickly drew his attention back to fleeing.  The company sprinted ahead, following the tunnel as it steadily ascended, sometimes twisting and turning.  They would occasionally glance back to gauge their pursuer's progress.  It was never more than two dozen yards behind them, the blue mist sometimes spreading and causing the walls to frost over.

   Suddenly, Shrike stopped short, and the others nearly bowled him over.  "What's wrong?" Mattalla asked.

   "There's a door here," Shrike said, already working at the lock.  "I'll need a few moments to get it open."  Mattalla paid no heed to this and merely swung his hammer at the obstacle.  The wooden door shattered on impact, and they continued their flight.

   The brief halt had given the monster time to catch up to them.  It loomed into sight, and with a bellow of rage blue fire erupted from it's mouth.  Link instantly brought up a piece of the broken door to slow the attack, and dropped it almost instantly as the fire froze the shield in seconds.  Link looked back at his companions.  They were a few yards ahead of him, unaware of what had happened.  They had entered onto a long metal catwalk spanning a wide, sculpted gulf.  On the other side they could see the end of the tunnel, a small portal of light shining through the darkness.

   Link ran towards them, the monster still in pursuit, occasionally blowing it's freezing fire at him, turning patches of metal into sheer ice.  _"We're not going to make it,"_ Link thought.  _"We can only run so long, and this thing doesn't seem to be losing any strength.  I've got to slow it down!"_  An idea came to him.  Still running, he took his bow from his shoulder and fitted an arrow.  He stopped and turned, pumping magic into the shaft, setting it aflame.  He fired the arrow at the creature's gullet, hoping to get it down the beast's throat.  His shot was true, and the monster swallowed the arrow.  It stopped short and seemed to gasp, and Link thought that he might have succeeded in killing the beast.  But instead, it simply coughed once and raised it rocky head, bellowing in anger.  The ice-fire sprang from it's throat, freezing a piece of the ceiling above them.  It collapsed, and Link had to roll forward, towards the monster, to avoid being crushed.  The debris smashed through the bridge, creating a wide gulf between ends.  Link was trapped.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "No!" Malon screamed.  The others had turned back once they had made it across, only to see Link single handedly facing down the hellish creature.  They saw as part of the bridge gave way, stranding Link on the wrong side.  Malon's cry echoed through the chamber.  "We have to help him!  We can't just leave him!"  With that, she started back across the bridge.

   Mattalla grabbed a hold of her, pulling her back.  "No Malon!  You can't do anything for him!"

   "Don't you get it?" she cried in protest.  "His tombstone said he would die!  Ours didn't!  We can save him!"

   "All that means is that we have as good a chance of dying today as dying fifty years from now!"  Zakro argued.

   Malon wanted to argue back, to prove that there must be a way to save Link's life, but she could find nothing to say that would convince them otherwise.  The thought of leaving Link behind pained all of them just as much as it did her, but they knew there was no chance of saving him.  Instinctively, she looked to Shrike, hoping he might be able to help her.

   The Sheikah stood there, watching as Link faced down the monster.  "We'll wait," he said, as if hearing Malon's silent plea.  "Until we have no other choice.  There must be a way…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The creature took it's time approaching Link, knowing that it's prey was trapped, and Link was hard pressed to disagree.  He looked around for any way in which he might escape, or at the very least slow the thing enough to buy his friends time to escape.  He looked over to where they were standing, watching the standoff.  "Run!" he yelled across the expanse.  If they heard, they weren't listening.

   He turned back to face the creature, which had halted a few yards in front of him, it bright yellow eyes flaring in pleasure, it's craggy face widening in a primal grin of satisfaction.  Link's mind raced.  He had survived countless dangers that would have killed any normal man in an instant.  There must be a way to defeat this thing; _everything_ could be defeated.  He just needed to find a weakness.  He needed…

   _"Fire, Link!  More fire!"_

   Link's head snapped up, and he looked around.  The voice in his head…he knew that voice.  It was…

   "Navi?"

   A sound of inhaling breath snapped him back to attention.  The creature was drawing in breath, preparing for the killing blow.  Link widened his stance, his arms hanging loose between his legs, cloaking billowing around him.  He clenched his fists, and halos of red fire encircled them.  He drew deep from within himself, drawing whatever power had been granted him.  The fire encircled his fists, ran up his arms, down his torso and legs.  He might not survive this; the strain might kill him.

   But at least he wouldn't die alone.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "What's he doing?" Malon asked frantically.  "Why isn't he trying to get away?"

   "He's buying us time, the idiot."  Zakro's scolding didn't hold as much bite as it could have.

   "Time we should take," Numaru said, glancing behind them to the exit.  She placed a hand on Shrike's shoulder.  "Shrike, we must go before we run into another unwelcome guest."

   Shrike ignored her.  He just stood there, watching.  "Come on, Link," he silently pleaded behind his mask.  "Come on…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link was lost in a haze of fire and ice.  The creature had almost finished gathering it's breath, and was lowering it's head to Link's level.  Link stood there, face set, eyes filled with determination.  He couldn't help but picture his tombstone, of the date carved into it.  He was mature enough to know that everyone died someday, even loved ones that seemed immortal, and Link knew that someday he would die as well.  He had accepted this as the logic conclusion, both because the goddesses had created Hylians as such and also because of the lifestyle he led.

   He had told Saria that he despised the weapon he had become since he had first ventured out of the Kokiri Village eight years ago.  He hated the circumstances that had awakened the magic within him, hated the ease with which he learned methods of warfare.  But he had also told her that he would never regret the lives he had saved because of them.  He would never trade those lives for his own peace of mind.  Which was why he did not look away when the beast's massive head stopped only a few feet from where he stood.  He did not flinch when it opened it's mouth, preparing to unleash the flame that would freeze him in place.  He saved lives, no matter what the cost.

   No matter what he had to do.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The five companions on the other side of the expanse watched in horror as Link released the magic fire he had gathered around himself into the monster's gullet.  For a moment, both Link and the monster were shrouded in flame, lost from sight.  Suddenly, the creature rose above the flame, roaring in pain.  It's skin bubbled and cracked, as if it was melting from the inside out.  It staggered for a moment, and toppled over the side of the steel catwalk.  As it fell into the inky darkness, it lashed out one last time and grabbed the catwalk in one massive hand.  Already bent from a combination of heat, cold, and weight, the structure began to collapse.  There was still no sign of Link.

   And then he was there, charging out of the flames, heading towards the gap.  As the catwalk gave way and fell, he leapt into the air, longshot in hand.  Shrike saw what he was planning, and instantly saw that the chances of it succeeding were very slim.  "Everyone, fall back!" he ordered, bracing himself.  Link fired the longshot, yelling something Shrike could not hear, but undoubtedly telling him to get out of the way.  He intended to hook the longshot into the stone of the passage and reel himself in.  It could work, but Shrike didn't want to take the chance of it failing.  

   He watched the hook come towards him, straight at his chest.  At the last moment, he twisted his torso out of the way and shot his arm forward, grabbing the chain as it flew past, stopping it in mid-air.  He instantly flipped onto his back, coiling the chain around his arm and digging his heels into the ground.  The longshot instantly began to reel itself in, and Shrike began to slide forwards as gravity took hold of Link, pulling him down.  He slid on his back towards the edge, but then Shrike felt Mattalla's strong arms grab him and steady him.  With the Goron's help, he hauled Link up onto the catwalk.  Link didn't waste any time and was already on his feet.  "Backdraft!" he yelled.  "Run, run, run!"  Indeed, the fire was beginning to follow them down the tunnel.  Link had unleashed too much magic, and the flame was lashing out in every possible direction.  They ran down the tunnel, the light getting ever closer.  They could now see trees on the other side of the exit.

   The six of them leapt through the hole, diving to the ground as the fire erupted from the tunnel behind them moments later.  It abated quickly, before any of the surrounding foliage had a chance to catch fire.  The companions sat up, shocked and amazed at what they—at what Link—had just accomplished.  "Never a moment's peace in this place," Zakro commented wryly.

   "Which is why we had better find a safe place to take advantage of what little we get."  The Gerudo woman was already on her feet.

   Malon crawled over to wear Link had fallen.  "Link," she called, her voice momentarily touched with panic.  "Link?"

   "He's fine," Shrike gasped between breaths.  "He's just tired from using so much magic on top of all the fighting he did in the castle.  Let him rest."  With that, Mattalla lifted the prone young man into his arms, and the company went searching for a suitable place to recover from the horrors they had faced in the castle


	7. Stories

Chapter Six Stories 

   Night fell over the Sacred Realm just as it fell over Hyrule.  The stars flickered into view and the full moon rose into the evening sky.  It was in fact quite beautiful, and that beauty was not lost on the companions seated around the fire.  They just had other things on their mind.

   They had fled the strange castle, running deeper into the forest for the entire day, and had decided to stop in a small clearing at the edge of a low cliff.  The castle was no longer in sight, so they decided the risk of a fire was worth a little warmth.  Malon, Zakro, Mattalla, and Numaru sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.  Shrike eventually joined them, emerging from the area where they had left Link to rest.  He had not awoken since the battle in the castle.

   "How is he?" Numaru asked as Shrike took a seat between Mattalla and Malon.

   The Sheikah pulled down his mask to reveal his entire face.  "He is awake," he said, instantly putting a hand on Malon's shoulder to keep her from getting up.  "But he wishes to be alone, for now.  He has much to think about."

   "As do we," Mattalla interjected.  "Like now that we are here in the Sacred Realm, how are we to go about finding Necron?"

   It was a question they had all considered, but had not put voice to until now.  Zakro replied, "The same way you find anything: you look."

   "Easier said than done," Numaru said.  "We have no idea how large the Sacred Realm is, nor what lives here, apart from those beasts in the castle.  And we do not have enough time to search every nook and cranny.  We may not have to eat, but Ganon will not wait forever in making his move against Zelda and the others."

   "We know, Numaru," Zakro said impatiently.  "Not all of us are completely thick headed."

   "And what, my fishy friend, is that supposed to mean?" Mattalla said, leaning forward.

   "Enough of this!" Shrike interjected.  "If we're going to act like children about everything, we may as well have stayed in that castle and let the rats eat us."

   Malon had been growing uncomfortable with the exchange, suddenly said, "Does anyone know any campfire stories?"  They all stopped and looked at her with puzzled expressions.  She cleared her throat and went on.  "Whenever my dad and I went camping, he'd tell me stories around the campfire to pass the time."

   No one said anything for a while.  Finally, Numaru said, "That sounds like a very good idea, Malon.  And I will start."  Numaru shifted slightly, getting comfortable.  "My story is about a young woman, born the younger sister of a queen.  They were always close, and did everything together.  But as they grew older, the elder sister began her training for leadership, and gradually they were forced to spend less time together.  To pass the time, the younger sister began the study of warfare, and to everyone's surprise she excelled at it, rivaling even her sister.  When her time of ascension into womanhood came, she undertook a task unheard of in over a hundred years.  She went out into the desert, far past the usual boundaries, with nothing more than a skin of water and her knife.  One week later she returned, the skin of five leevers slung over her shoulder.  She was greeted with open arms by her sister, who had recently become the sole leader of the people, and forever gained the respect of her people."

   "A well-told story," Mattalla said when she had finished.  "But let me tell you one even greater.  It is also of a younger sibling to a ruler.  This youngster was an outcast among his peers, due to his unnatural size and strength.  He isolated himself from everyone save his brother, afraid that he may cause someone harm.  He joined the army as soon as he was old enough, but still kept to himself.  His commanding officers called him a Lone Hunter, thinking that he would not survive the training.  They were wrong; he excelled, graduating at the top of his class.  Shortly after, he received his first assignment.  It was dull, a routine sentry position on the outskirts of the Death Mountains.  But the boy and his companions were unexpectedly attacked by a group of Dodongos.  Of the six of them, two were killed and three badly injured.  The Lone Hunter battled on, buying his comrades time to escape.  He killed the attacking beasts, and carried the bodies of the dead back to his city where they could be properly buried.  Ever since, he has been hailed as a great hero, though he has always been loathe to believe it."

   "That's nothing," scoffed Zakro, "compared to mine.  My hero was raised from birth to be a great warrior, even though his parents were simple fishermen.  And he was great.  He excelled in everything he did, never failing.  He attracted the eye of the Royal Guard, and soon rose up the ranks.  One day, he and his men were assigned as escorts to the queen.  They were making a routine trip from the capital to Lake Hylia, when all of a sudden they were set upon by a group of rebellious upstarts.  The hero and his men fought valiantly, and soon defeated the assassins.  However, one of the assassins managed to shoot off a poisonous dart before he died.  The queen didn't see it in time, and would surely have been struck, if not for our hero diving in its path and taking the barb in his own throat.  The poison should have killed him, but he recovered.  He was knighted for his valor, and shortly after he married the queen.  And so the son of a fisherman became ruler of an entire race."

   "Wow," Malon exclaimed.  "My heroine was just a farm girl who was in the right place at the right time.  How about you Shrike?  Your turn, now."

   The Sheikah smiled slightly.  "I have no story to tell, because I do not rightly know it's beginning.  All I know is that a boy was taken from his family at a young age, and has been learning the art of secrecy and invisibility ever since."

   "Trust a Sheikah to tell the most boring story.  'Silence is golden' eh Shrike?" Mattalla laughed, and everyone soon joined in.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link sat alone, feet dangling over the cliff, staring into the horizon.  There were trees as far as the eye could see.  Behind him, somewhere, was a mysterious castle that seemed to know more about his life than he did.

   Link was not afraid to die.  He didn't want to hurry the event, but he understood that it would happen sooner or later.  But having seen the grave…seen the date…that scared him beyond belief.  To know when you were going to die, to know that there was no way to avoid it…

   "Hey."

   He turned at the voice and watched Malon walk up to him, her armor glowing in the moonlight.  He forced a smile to cross his face, but said nothing.  "How are you doing?" she asked.

   "My ribs don't hurt anymore."

   A puzzled expression crossed her face.  "What?"

   "They've mended, thanks to all the treatment I got back in Hyrule, but there was still a bruise there that hurt a little when a moved.  Ever since we arrived here it hasn't hurt at all."

   "Well this is the Sacred Realm," Malon said.  "Maybe traveling between dimensions heals people.  Anyway, that's not what I meant…"

   "I know," Link said, smiling sadly at her.  "It was just easier to answer that way."

   "Oh."  Malon sat down beside him and snuggled close, resting her head on his shoulder.  "You know I'm here for you, right?  We all are.  That's what Zelda said to do: to look after you, and make sure you know that you're not alone this time."

   This time Link genuinely smirked, thinking of how Zelda was worried about him.  "I know Malon.  And thanks."  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  "How are the others?  Shrike wouldn't say."

   "Asleep.  They're tired," she admitted.  "And a little anxious.  They—and me—want to know what to do now?  I mean, now that we're here, how do we find Necron?  Where do we go next?"

   "Down."

   "What?"

   "Down," Link repeated.  "To the valley below this cliff.  That's where we need to go."

   "How do you know?"

   Link removed his left gauntlet and showed Malon the back of his hand.  She gasped when she saw a glowing mark in the shape of the Triforce.  The bottom left piece glowed brighter than the rest.  "My Triforce mark has been throbbing ever since we got here.  It doesn't hurt, I just…feel it.  The feeling gets stronger when I'm pointed in that direction."

   "That's a little weird, Link."

   "I know," he admitted, "But it's all we have to go on."  He looked in her eyes and pulled her close.  "Come on.  We better go get some sleep.  We have a long journey ahead of us."

   Malon chuckled.  "If we _can_ sleep.  Mattalla's snoring could raise the dead."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Far away, in Hyrule, Saria stared at the stars from her window, watching as the emerged in the fading light, her thoughts focusing on Link.  For the first time in eight years, since he had been trapped in Termina, they were completely cut off from each other.  Whenever Link was abroad, they could at least communicate through their ocarinas.  That wasn't the case now, as Saria's constant efforts over the past day had proven.

   Her thoughts shifted momentarily to Zelda.  She would be meeting with Ganon right about now.  Neither Zelda nor Saria and the other Sages expected Ganon to give in without a fight; only a fool would believe that.  The princess had gone to gauge his strength, and hopefully find a weakness that she could exploit.  Hopefully.

   Saria continued to gaze into the heavens.  Her eyes fell onto Mastador, the sword constellation, the sign of heroes and warriors.  She blinked once, and then the stars were brighter.  Frowning, she continued to watch as they glowed even stronger.  They glowed so strongly that she had to squint to look at them.  Suddenly, the stars exploded, and Saria instinctively fell back from the window.  When she looked again, all she saw was empty blackness where the sword constellation should have been.  She gasped and rubbed at her eyes.  When she opened them, the stars had returned to their original positions.  Saria's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hands.  Tears of fear began to drop from her eyes.

   "Oh, Link…" she sobbed, "Oh no…"


	8. Friends and Foes

Chapter Seven Friends and Foes 

   Princess Zelda stood at the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, her cloak and hood wrapped tightly around her in the cool autumn dusk.  Epona stood behind her, restlessly pawing at the ground.  Having been excluded from the journey into the Sacred Realm had annoyed the horse to no end, and Zelda thought this clandestine meeting might help put her in a better mood.

   Because that was certainly not true for Zelda.

   Every minute she stood there, she became angrier than the minute before.  Angry, anxious, and perhaps a little frightened.  Even during the whole debacle seven years ago, she had only ever seen Ganon maybe half a dozen times.  He was a phantom menace that haunted her nightmares and brought apprehension to her days.  No, she was not looking forward to this meeting, and his being late angered her even further.

   "Sorry to have kept you waiting, your highness."

   Zelda and Epona turned at the voice, and watched as the Lord of Darkness stepped out of the shadows of the gate.  His huge armored frame towered over her, and his golden eyes blazed with an inner fury.  A wolfish grin spread across his face.  "You know how it is; time flies when you're having fun."

   "Obviously we have different definitions of 'fun'."  Zelda's voice was cold and unmerciful.  "I have come here to…"

   "I see you brought the horse," Ganon interrupted, stepping up to Epona.  The roan reared back and whinnied in hatred.  "I always envied Link when it came to this beast.  Truly a magnificent animal.  But you were saying…?"

   He was baiting her, hoping she'd lose her cool.  Zelda didn't bite.  "I have come here to tell you the terms of your surrender.  You will remove all forces from western Hyrule and send them back to wherever they came from.  You will return all stolen land and property you have acquired.  You will stand trial before myself and the other Sages for crimes against Hyrule, including unlawful invasion, mass murder, terrorism…"

   She was interrupted again, this time by Ganon's laughter.  "Princess, princess, princess…" he chastised, as if scolding an incompetent child.  "You misunderstand the purpose of this meeting.  I did not come to listen to your pathetic attempts at intimidation, nor did I come to hear this comedy, as enjoyable as it is.  I came here so that you might look upon he who will be your destroyer, he who will raze your precious country to the ground.  We both know that surrender is not an option, and I am not so stupid as to believe you will ever do that.  I know more about you than you can possibly imagine."

   "I highly doubt that."

   "As I thought you would.  So I will explain.  You know that it was I who commanded my brothers to send the messenger, which started this whole fiasco; so obviously, I knew the truth about yours and Link's lineage even better than your father.  I also knew what buttons to press to get you both riled up and easier to manipulate.  Why do you think I attacked all five races of Hyrule?  Do you think I didn't anticipate that their leaders would all come at the same time, just in time to witness my return?  Perhaps more importantly, did you think that I wouldn't anticipate this expedition to the Sacred Realm to defeat Necron and diminish my power?  Why do you think I let the old bird live?  You are all my puppets, Zelda, and the enjoyment I get from watching you dance is incalculable."

   Zelda listened to this rant with a blank face.  When he was through, she just stared at him.  Then she began to giggle, then laugh.  Epona began to snigger.  The grin wiped itself from Ganon's face to be replaced by a scowl of fury.  "And what, pray tell, is so funny little girl?"

   "The thing about puppet masters," Zelda said between laughs, "Is that they never see entirely what the audience sees.  Perhaps you should be watching exactly what your puppets are doing."  Her laughter stopped abruptly, but a determined grin still remained.  "If you know me as well as you claim, then you must also know that I would never expect you to comply with my terms.  You would have known that I came here for another reason.  Would you like me to explain it to you, little boy?"  Fury clouded his features, and she continued.  "I came here to examine my enemy, to search out any weaknesses.  As a politician, it is something I am quite good at.  And thanks to your little speech, I have found yours: you are nowhere near as powerful as you could be."

   "What?" Ganon snarled through clenched teeth.

   "I said you are nowhere near as powerful as you could be.  Your constant teasing and taunts are no better than that of a childish bully.  The skulls and whatnot.  You are overcompensating for something, which I have just discovered to be your power level.  If you were as strong as you claim you are, you wouldn't have stopped your army's advance.  You wouldn't even have bothered with the west, the least populated part of Hyrule; you would have staged a coup directly upon the castle.  You say that you knew I would never surrender, but if that were true then you wouldn't have wasted your or my time on this pointless meeting.  No, you secretly hoped I would surrender.  You have stopped your army because you are waiting for something, something that will make you all-powerful.  My guess is that this has to do with something in the Sacred Realm, and as long as Link and the others are there, you know that there is a slim chance your agents there will fail.  Just as you know there is a slim chance you will fail here.  You aren't stupid, Ganon; you know that unless something is a hundred percent guaranteed, there can be no room for error.  You are just as frightened of us as we are of you.  And that is all we will need to win."

   With that, Zelda turned away and started to mount Epona, leaving the Dark Lord to stand in his fury.  He reached out and grabbed at her shoulder, only to be thrown back by a flash of golden light.  "Do not ever try to touch me again," Zelda threatened from Epona's back.  "And take all the time you need to await Necron's success.  We'll have beaten your army by then."  She and Epona looked down at him one last time.

   "'See you soon'."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "It is a shame."

   "What is, Mattalla?"

   "To see all these delicious looking rocks and not be hungry for them."

   Indeed, the cavern the six companions traveled through was practically glowing with any number of ores, glittering stalactites, and other minerals with light reflected from the fire Link held in his hand.  Following Link's instincts, they had traversed from their camp into the valley, and eventually into a cave leading into the side of the cliff.  Their trail steadily sloped downwards, and the entrance was far from sight.

   "Just because you're not hungry doesn't mean you can't taste them," Shrike said.  Mattalla considered this for a moment, then reached out and pulled a stone from the wall.  He crunched on it for a moment then smiled.  "Ahhh…the only worthwhile part of this journey."  The others couldn't help but laugh.

   As usual, it was Zakro who spoke what everyone was thinking, though perhaps a little less tactfully.  "So, now that we're hopelessly lost in this tomb, does anyone have any idea what we're looking for?"

   "We'll know it when we see it," was Link's only reply.  He continued to lead them on, occasionally glancing at the glowing mark on his hand.  He had been quiet ever since they entered the cavern, as if inwardly searching for something.

   "I think we may have found it," Numaru said, a few meters ahead of the others.  When they joined her, they saw what she was talking about.  Towering over them, the top disappearing into the blackness of the cavern's roof, stood an iron door, blocking their path.  The slab was covered with arcane writings and symbols.  Level to their eyes was the symbol of the Triforce.

   Malon stepped up to the door.  "What does it all mean?"

   "I can understand some of the words," Shrike said.  "They're written in the dead language of the Sheikah.  Impa had me study it.  The others…"

   "Here are some Zora words," Zakro pointed out.

   "And some Kokiri," Link said.  "It's a mixed dialect; a combination of all the different languages of Hyrule."  He looked at the inscription underneath the Triforce.  "_Of each race one shall journey to Fate, through the Land of Now and Then.  Destiny's hunger The One must sate, to bring peace to the Realms again._  What could that mean?"

   While the others examined other parts of the door, Malon continued to stare at the symbol.  She absently ran her fingers over the engravings underneath it.  In response, a loud tone echoed through the cavern.  She quickly pulled her hand back and turned to find the others staring at her, weapons drawn.  "S-s-sorry," she stammered.  "I didn't mean…"

   "Wait."  Link looked down at the Master Sword.  The blade was pulsing with a blue light.  He sheathed the sword and stepped up to the door, placing his hand over the Kokiri part of the inscription he had read.  Another tone played, this one with a different pitch.  The others followed suit, putting their hands over their language, as different notes chimed through the air.  When Shrike, who was the last, placed his hand on his section, the notes came together, forming a melody.  It took Link a moment to recognize it as the Song of Time.  The Triforce symbol glowed, and the door lifted off the ground, just as the Door of Time had done for Link eight years ago.

   The chamber revealed by the door was brightly lit with a pale blue glow.  The floors and walls were carved of marble, intricate designs painted onto them, and massive pillars marked their path.  Link extinguished the fire and led them onwards.  They walked forwards, slowly, almost reverently, until they came to a stone pool.  The water was clear and still, and they could see their reflections in its surface.  "That water isn't natural," Zakro said.  "No liquid in Hyrule can reflect like that."

   _"You are no longer in Hyrule…"_

   The voice caused the companions to jump back from the pool, as the waters began to swirl and twist higher into the air.  The liquid spiraled into the shape of a closed flower.  When it opened, a globe of soft blue light rose from its center.

   _"Welcome, Chosen of Hyrule,"_ the light greeted in a gentle, feminine voice.  _"Welcome, Hero of Time.  It has been far too long."_

   "By Din's fiery arms!"  Mattalla breathed.

   "Who are you, spirit?" Numaru asked reverently.  "How is it you know of us?"

   _"I know all that concerns with your quest in this land.  I am the beacon for all holy travellers.  I am the light that guards the Goddesses' holy artifact.  I am the Sacred Fairy of Good."_

   Link stepped before the Sacred Fairy.  "I…do I know you?"

   The Fairy made a sound almost like a laugh.  _"Do you not recognize me?  After all we have shared?  I suppose this form can be a little daunting.  Perhaps something you are more accustomed to…"_ With that, the ball of light began to take shape.  It took the form of a young, petite woman with short, spiky blue hair and clear butterfly-wings growing from her back.  Link's mouth moved, as if trying to form words.

   "It…it can't be…Nav…Navi?"

   _"Hello, Link.  I have missed you."_

   "This is Navi?" Malon asked, stunned.  "Your fairy?"

   _"I'm glad you remember me Malon, because I haven't forgotten you.  As for the rest of you, it is truly an honor.  I've waited eight years to finally meet you."_

   "Navi," Link stammered, "What happened?  I spent so much time looking for you…how…how did you become like this?"

   Navi looked down at him, a gentle smile on her lips.  _"I am sorry, Link.  You deserve an explanation."_ She spread her arms wide, beckoning for the others to come closer.  _"When we parted ways, I told you that with Ganon defeated and your heritage as a Hylian revealed, you no longer had any need with me.  I told you that my destiny lay down a different path from yours.  Do you remember?"_

   "I remember," Link said, eyes to the floor.  "How could I forget?"

   _"After I departed through the window in the Master Sword's chamber, I heard my name being called.  I returned to the chamber but you had already left.  The voice was coming from the sword itself.  In its blade I saw the faces of the Goddesses.  They told me that my destiny was not yet fulfilled, that they had need of me in the Sacred Realm.  They reached through the Master Sword and brought me here, to this very room. They gave me more power than I had ever dreamed of having, transforming me.  They told me that the original Deku Tree had created me different from other guardian fairies.  I was given knowledge on the weakness of enemies, knowledge of the wishes of the Goddesses, things that no other fairy possessed. The Tree knew that when I had helped you fulfill your role as the Hero of Time, that I would be needed for other matters.  The Goddesses put me in charge of guarding the Triforce."_

   "I thought the Triforce split into three pieces," Mattalla said, "And that a piece of its power resided in Link, Zelda, and Ganon."

   _"True, a portion of the Triforce's power did bind itself to the Chosen Ones, but not all of it.  The physical Triforce—the actual relic—remained, along with the remainder of its power.  No one knew of this truth save the Goddesses and myself.  That is, until Ganon joined his power with Necron's.  Now he too is aware of its presence, and he has sent Necron to retrieve it.  Once it is in his grasp, his power will be complete.  Nothing will be able to stop him."_

   "Then we have to find it before him," Zakro said matter-of-factly.

   "Easier said than done," Numaru pointed out.  "We have no way of finding him."

   _"The mark on Link's hand will lead you.  It will be your beacon."_

   "Navi," Shrike said, "How is it that Necron was able to survive all these years?  Does time not run in the same path as our realm?"

   _"Yes,"_ Navi replied, _"Time does flow in a similar fashion.  However, as Link has already discovered, travel between realms heals the body.  And to answer your next question, no he does not travel back to Hyrule.  Think of the Sacred Realm as a way station; the mid-point between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead.  There is no going back, unless one can find a loophole, like Ganon did.  With the aid of his head sorcerer, who was banished here along with the rest of Necron's army—including the rat-men you met—Necron makes periodic trips into the Realm of the Dead.  His trips are instantaneous, lasting no more than a second, but when he returns his body is rejuvenated, as fit as the day he first arrived."_

   "So not only are we facing a man who nearly destroyed Hyrule, but on top of that we have a wizard and an army of mutant hybrids?" Zakro crossed his arms and frowned.  "This just gets better and better."

   "Navi," Malon said slowly, stepping before the fairy.  "When we arrived here…in that castle…what was it?"

   _"That castle is the nexus for this realm, a joining of all time.  You see, within the Sacred Realm, relics of all history coexist on the same plane of existence.  That castle is a record hall, of sorts.  The past, present, and future exist within its walls.  That is how Ganon was able to follow Link's progress."_

   Malon continued.  "But the statue…the graves…are they true?"

   _"…"_

   "Are they?"

   _"Yes."_ Navi's face was a visage of pain and sorrow.  _"They are true.  Link will die this year, and there is nothing we can do to stop it.  I do not know how, and I do not know when, but it will happen.  You have no idea how sorry I am."_

   "No…" Malon sobbed, burying her face in Link's chest.  "It's not…it's not…"

   "I need to be alone with Navi for a moment," Link declared, handing Malon into Shrike's arms.  The Sheikah nodded, and the others turned to follow him out of the chamber.  When they were gone, Link turned to his friend, who had lowered herself down to his level.  He couldn't help but smile.  "I still can't get over how big you are."

   Navi returned the smile.  _"I just wish you could have seen under better circumstances.  If it makes things any easier, chances are good that Malon and the others will survive what is to come.  But I cannot tell you how it all will end."_

   "It does help.  Thanks."  They stood in silence for a moment, neither wanting the other to leave.  Link reached out and embraced her.  "I missed you Navi.  You have no idea how much.  When I couldn't find you, I thought…"

   _"I know Link.  I wanted to tell you…to let you know, but it was forbidden.  But I have never stopped watching over you, Link.  I sent you those dreams these past couple months.  I tried helping you in the castle with the frost ogre…"_

   "I know," Link said, "I heard you tell me how to beat it."  After a while he released her.  "Thank-you, Navi.  I never got a chance to tell you that."

   _"Me too Link.  Me too.  Now go.  Your friends are waiting.  And Hyrule.  And I am truly sorry.  If only there was something I could do…"_

   "I know Navi.  And no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend.  Who knows?  I might even be seeing you again within the next year."  

   Navi laughed a little, but tears began to form in her eyes.  She began to melt back into the pool, once again a ball of blue light.  _"Goodbye, Link."_  And then, she was gone.

   Link stood there a moment longer.  The words, "Goodbye, Navi," passed through his lips, and with that the chamber was empty once more.


	9. First Contact

Chapter Eight 

**First Contact**

   Rolondrof walked through the camp towards his half-brother's tent.  It was two days since his meeting with Zelda, and since then he had not left the dwelling.  That could only mean that Ganon's plans had finally hit a snag.  It was only a matter of time, Rolondrof mused, before something went wrong.  Apparently that time was now.

   He had followed Ganon's orders faithfully, and had found no fault in them.  But Rolondrof was not encumbered by the code of honor that kept Skorn in line, or the gut-wrenching fear that earned the obedience of the army.  He had his own ambitions and designs, and he followed Ganon so long as it suited him.

   At least that's what he told himself.

   He was just about to open the tent flap when three naked women came out before him, clutching their clothes to their bodies in an attempt to cover their modesty.  Rolondrof took a deep breath and entered the tent.  Ganon was standing with his back to him, bare from the waist up, glaring down at two maps, one of Hyrule, the other of the second front of his massive campaign.  Rolondrof cleared his throat and began.  "Brother?"

   "What is it Rolondrof?" Ganon barked impatiently.

   "My lord, you have not left your tent since you returned from your meeting with Zelda.  I have been…" he paused as he searched for the right word, "…curious."

   Ganon rose to his full height and turned to face him.  "Well said, brother.  You are right; I haven't left this tent.  I have been working very hard at winning this war."

   "But brother, we have already won!  The Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras are confused and unfocused.  Link is in the Sacred Realm.  You have already succeeded in half your conquest…"

   "Half is not all!" Ganon snapped, his eyes glowing red with fury.  "As long as Link and Zelda both still live, there is a chance I will fail.  Nothing is certain as long as they draw breath."  He turned away from Rolondrof and again examined the maps.  "Which is why I have been in contact with Necron.  He will halt in his pursuit of the Triforce, for now.  I have ordered him to put all his power into destroying Link and his companions.  I have decided to speed up Link's journey to his destiny."

   "You speak of the prophecy of Link's death…"

   "Of course," he looked over his shoulder at Rolondrof, a devilish grin splitting across his face.  "It is already determined he will die this year.  I just want to make sure it happens sooner than later."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "We've been walking for two days, Link.  Where in Nayru's name are we?"

   "For the last time, Zakro, I don't know.  All I know is that we're closer.  Maybe if you spent as much energy walking as you do complaining we'd be there already."

   The companions were making their way through the dense forest they had been in since fleeing the castle.  Link was in the lead, occasionally looking at the mark on his hand to gauge its brightness.  Shrike was a few meters ahead, scouting the area.  Link and Zakro had been sniping at each other almost the entire journey, and Malon, Mattalla, and Numaru had long since given up trying to stop it.  "It's a shame that we can not draw power from their griping," Mattalla whispered to his female companions.  "No enemy in the universe would be able to stand against us."

   "Could be worse," Malon offered.  "At least they haven't killed each other."

   "We could only be so lucky," Numaru groaned.

   "Excuse me,"

   Shrike suddenly dropped to the ground behind them, and Malon couldn't help buy yelp in surprise.  "Stop doing that!" she cried.

   "Sorry," Shrike smiled beneath his mask.  "We're almost out of the forest, and I found something up ahead that might interest you."

   Indeed, the sight the beheld a few minutes later was of great interest to them.  They had reached the end of the forest, which opened onto, of all things, snow and ice. The grass and foliage of the woods clashed with the barren glacier before them.  Cliffs of ice, rock and snow could be seen in the distance.  "What's going on here?" Link wondered aloud.

   "Look off to the west," Shrike instructed, pointing.  The followed his finger, and saw what seemed to be a huge fortress made of ice.  It was blocked in by a huge wall, with three jagged spires reaching towards the sky.  "When I first saw it, I thought I saw several large gray birds flying above it, along with some people walking along the walls," Shrike explained.  "Perhaps they can be of help to us.  Then again…"

   "They could be more of those rat-men, or something worse," Link finished.  He led them back into the protection of the forest, where they could still see the castle.  He was amazed to find that the temperature of each area was a different as the landscape.

   "So what are we going to do?" Malon asked.  "We have to cut across the ice anyway, don't we?"

   "And doing so without being seen will be impossible in the snow," Numaru pointed out.  "We'd stick out like sore thumbs."

   Link sat there a moment, lost in thought.  Finally, he said.  "We'll have to risk an encounter.  Shrike and I will go to the fortress and see what that's about; we can sneak in more easily than the rest of you.  You'll wait here for us to return.  If we're not back by nightfall, continue in the direction we were heading, and we'll do our best to catch up with you."

   "No," Malon protested.  "We're sticking together.  You have no idea what's in there.  What if you get trapped?"

   "It's a lot easier for two people to escape than six," Zakro said.  He looked over at Link.  "We'll wait here, Hero.  Just make sure you get back here.  Or at least send your hand."

   Link couldn't help but smile.  "Will do."  Malon looked as if she was about to protest some more, but Link covered her mouth with his.  When he pulled away, he winked at her.  Shedding his cloak, he fastened his sword securely to his back as Shrike did the same.  A moment later they were making their way across the ice.

   Malon sat there, her mouth trying to form more words of protest.  Mattalla placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Don't even bother, Sister Malon.  Not even I can say no to those dashing good looks."  Malon slapped him on the shoulder as the others laughed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   In fifteen minutes, Link and Shrike were at the fortress and over the wall.  They had so far avoided any contact with the birds or people Shrike had seen.  Not that that was surprising; they had both been trained together as Sheikah in the stealth arts, and knew what the other would do as almost as well as they knew their own name.  This wasn't the first time they had broken into a fortress, and most likely wouldn't be the last.

   Though they had run the entire way, the blood in Link's veins still flowed sluggishly from the cold.  The fort seemed to be made entirely of ice on the inside as well as out.

   They crept through the darkened hallways, a torch occasionally lighting their way.  Shrike was in front, with Link watching their rear.  They moved steadily upwards, working their way from the bottom up.  They encountered no one.

   "Are you sure you saw something?"  Link asked his companion.

   "Positive," Shrike confirmed.  The Sheikah stopped at the next door they came across and held his ear against it.  They had nearly reached the top of the fort, and when Link stopped as well, he heard voices and the banging of metal against metal, like in a smithy's shop.  Shrike gently turned the frozen knob and they entered the room.

   The two appeared to be in some sort of large workshop with a high, open ceiling, full of crates and strange machinery.  Link and Shrike hid behind a stack of these crates and watched the scene before them.  Men and women, wrapped in heavy cloaks and jackets, were tinkering with what seemed to be a bunch of metal vehicles.  The contraptions were made of metal, about eight feet in length, with a seat in the form of a horse's saddle situated near the rear.  Two handlebars jutted from the front, covered by a glass shield.  Several buttons were underneath the handlebars, in easy reach of the rider.

   "They look like bicycles," Link whispered.

   "What?"

   "They have them in Putnia.  People sit on them and rotate a chain with pedals, spinning the wheel and propelling them forward."

   "Fascinating," Shrike said, genuinely impressed.  "But I don't see any wheels on these."

   Suddenly, through a door on the other side of the room, they saw a massive man in heavy black armor burst into the room.  The armor was carved and decorated in intricate designs, and he wore a full helmet on his head, covering his entire face, leaving only two small holes for eyes.  The helmet itself was carved to a Death's Head, a leering skull surrounded by a mane of black fur.  A long black cape swept behind him as he entered, and a heavy broadsword was strapped at his waist.  Behind him followed a tall, skinny old man wrapped in heavy robes and a long pointed hat.  And behind him…

   "Rat-men," Shrike hissed.

   "And if that isn't Necron and his sorcerer I'm a Goron."  Link stood up and began to make his way back towards the door.  "Come on, we've got to tell the others."

   "Already taken care of."

   Link and Shrike turned sharply at the voice, only to be greeted by twelve swords pointed at their throats.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "How much longer till nightfall?"

   "A long time.  Stop worrying, Malon."

   The four remaining companions sat in the relative warmth of the forest.  They were all as impatient as Malon for Link and Shrike's return.  "Do you suppose they'll find someone to help us?" Malon asked.

   "I doubt it," Zakro grumbled.  "I don't think nice, ordinary people live here.  Kind of defeats the purpose of banishing a murderous tyrant here, don't you think?"

   "We met Navi, didn't we?" Malon snapped back.  Sighing in frustration, she added, "Sorry.  I'm just kind of on edge.  Every time Link leaves us I can't help thinking…"

   "That is your problem, Malon," Numaru said, idly twanging her bowstring.  "You think far too much.  We all feel the same way you do, but constantly worrying and hesitating will keep us from the job at hand.  Zelda and Hyrule are still counting on us.  We need to find the Triforce before Ganon does anymore damage."

   Malon sighed again.  "I know, I know.  It's just…well, I love him."

   "Really?" Zakro said sarcastically, "We hadn't noticed."

   "Hmm…"

   They all looked over at Mattalla, who was staring out towards the ice-fort.  "What is it Mattalla?" Numaru queried.

   "I believe I see some of those birds Shrike mentioned."  The four of them stood and walked to the edge of the forest for a better look.  Indeed, a dozen gray shapes were making their way towards that very spot.  As they came closer, Malon heard a soft whining noise, as well as see the sun reflecting off their surface, along with what was riding them.  The others saw too.

   Numaru fitted an arrow into her bow.  "I don't think those are birds…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link and Shrike were led into the middle of the room at sword point by the pack of rat-men.  Their hands were bound behind their backs, but their weapons had not been removed.  Obviously they weren't seen as much of a threat.  And when they came to a halt in front of Necron, it was obvious why.  He was over seven feet tall, and almost a broad as Skorn.  He glared down at them from behind his horrible mask, yellow eyes flaming.  The sorcerer stood behind him.  The old man took a step forward to gloat, but backed away as soon as he saw Shrike, a look of horror on his face.  If Necron saw he paid no heed.  

   "So," he growled.  His voice was deep and heavy, every word sounding like a threat.  "This is the boy Ganon wants destroyed on sight.  Doesn't look like much."  He crossed his massive arms across his chest.  The wizard pulled on Necron's cape, a pathetic act.

   "My lord…" he stammered.

   "Not now Shumbo," Necron dismissed the wizard as if he were a child.  His gaze never moved from Link's eyes, which more than met it.  Necron stared into those eyes for a long while, apparently changing his opinion.  "I am told you are the Hero of Time," he said finally.  "There was talk of you even in my era.  The one who would unite Hyrule and banish all evil.  The Chosen of the Triforce.  You were supposed to have destroyed me.  I was disappointed when you didn't come."  A deep noise rumbled in his throat, possibly a laugh.  "Then again, I am still alive, so perhaps it worked out for the best."  His gaze shifted to Shrike.  "And you have brought a Sheikah with you.  It has been a long time since I have seen one.  You bear the legacy well, boy.  You look a lot like…"

   "My lord…"

   "NOT NOW SHUMBO!" Necron roared.  The room shook, and the wizard grabbed his head in pain, as if bombarded from the inside out.  Necron's voice lowered once again.  "Ganon fears you, Hero of Time.  I think I can see why.  But I do not.  He is weak, and it is only through chance that he bested me.  Never forget that.  But now I must decide what to do with you.  Ganon wants you killed immediately, but perhaps I can use you for my own means…"

   Shrike's sudden movement interrupted him.  He twisted out of his captors' grip and fell with his back to Link's, kicking wildly and yelling curses.  For a moment Link was shocked by Shrike's lack of control; Sheikah were to remain calm at all times.  But then he felt Shrike search his belt and then a moment later felt something round being thrust into his palm.  By that time the rat-men had regained control of the Sheikah and had forced him to his knees.  Shumbo had hid behind his master, but Necron had not moved an inch.

   "That was not very becoming, Sheikah," he chastened, giving Link a chance to feel what was in his hand.  Trying hard to suppress a smile, he looked from right to left, looking for a target.  By that time Necron had decided what to do with them.  "Kill them," he commanded, and exited the room, Shumbo hot on his heels, casting a nervous glance at Shrike.

   The rat-men and the other beings in the room crowded around, glad for some excitement in an otherwise dull day.  Link summoned some of his magic and tossed the object in his hand towards the nearest vehicle.  As one of the rat-men raised his sword to decapitate Link, the bomb exploded, destroying the vehicle in the storm of fire.  The attention was momentarily drawn away from the captives, which was all the time they needed.  Link crouched and spun on one foot, swinging the other.  The creature directly ahead of him fell to the ground as his feet were taken out from under him.  Shrike fell onto his back, extending his legs and bringing his arms over them so they were now at his front.  He grabbed the wrist of a Hylian as she swung her sword.  He twisted, breaking the bone and taking the weapon away from her.  "Link!" he called.  

   Link was engaged with three more men, using his legs as weapons.  At the sound of Shrike's voice he extended his arms behind him.  Shrike severed through the cord binding them and Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath.  The blade flashed with blue light, blinding their enemies.  He turned and cut Shrike's own bindings, and the Sheikah drew both his blades.  They stood back-to-back, warding blows, striking down whoever came in their path.  "We can't hold them off forever," Link yelled above the noise.  "Necron will be back any minute!"

   "We need to try those vehicles!  It's our only chance!"  Shrike cut down one more rat-man and then leapt a foot into the air.  He landed on the shoulders of one Hylian and began running along the heads of the others.  He leapt over the last row and jumped onto one of the vehicles.  Link continued the battle, holding the attackers at bay.  Shrike frantically pressed at the buttons, hoping one of them would start the strange vehicle.  He pressed a large red button, and suddenly he felt the machine lift off the ground as magic pulsed through its workings.  Shrike took a moment to marvel at the ingeniousness of the contraption then went about figuring out how to work it.

   "Hurry up Shrike!" he heard Link call.  He pulled back on the handlebars and almost fell off as the vehicle jerked higher into the air.  In doing so, he discovered that the grips on the handlebars moved, propelling him forward.  Regaining his position, he tried turning the bars towards Link.  The vehicle responded and turned in that direction.  Elated, Shrike pulled back on the grips and he sped towards Link.

   Amazed at the sight before him, Link nevertheless saw the opportunity.  He also leapt onto the shoulder of an enemy and then jumped once more to grab onto the vehicle's tail.  When Link was safely seated behind him, Shrike pulled back on the handlebars and steered them up through the open roof and out over the castle walls.  Beneath them, the room was in a panic.

   "They've got an air-bike!"

   "After them!"

   "Hurry, before Lord Necron returns!"

   "LEAVE THEM!" Necron's voice thundered through the room, gaining their undivided attention.  "Leave them," he repeated.  "This will work out perfectly."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon jumped deeper into the foliage as another bolt of magic seared the ground where she had been.  The strange vehicles and their riders had sprung upon them, and had immediately begun firing the magic bolts at them.  She had no idea how they had managed to merge metal with magic, and at that particular moment she didn't care.  All she thought about now was how to get out of this mess.

   "I believe we may have found Necron's army!" Mattalla yelled, hurling logs at their attackers.  Numaru had killed three with her arrows on their first pass, but by that time they had begun firing their strange weapons.  Zakro was nowhere to be found.

   As if one cue, Malon heard the Zora's voice above her.  "Malon!  Quickly, up this tree."  Zakro was in fact high in one of the last trees of the forest.  Malon didn't bother asking what he was doing, she just obliged.  Grabbing a low branch, she scrambled up the mighty oak till she was on the same wide limb Zakro was.  He helped her to her feet, extending his battle fins.  "Numaru and Mattalla can attack from a distance," he explained, "But we're useless unless we get up close.  Follow my lead."  They waited for one of the attackers to fly close enough, and then Zakro sprinted off the branch and leapt into mid-air.  He caught the driver from behind and threw the startled man two the ground.  He jerked around in the air for a minute, and then he seemed to get the hang of the controls.  

   Zakro then got on the tail of one of the other drivers and began firing the magic bolts, steering him towards toward Malon's perch.  She took a deep breath and leapt out into the air.  She grabbed onto the rider's collar and held on tight as she struggled onto the vehicle.  She punched the driver once in the kidneys and dropped onto the ground.  Like Zakro, it took her a minute to get control of the flying machine.  Once she discovered how to steer she began pressing buttons.  Pressing a blue one fired the weapon.  "Alright," she grinned, "Let's see how you like it…"

   With Numaru and Mattalla firing from the ground and Zakro and Malon in the air, the battle was a little more even.  Still, their enemies obviously had years of experience in the air, and Malon was hard pressed to keep up with them, considering she had been flying for all of thirty seconds.  She managed to get on the tail of one and began firing.  She missed every shot, but she managed to drive him closer to the ground.  He tried to pull up into the air, but he was caught in the chest by one of Mattalla's logs.  He fell off, and his vehicle fell to the ground, resting a foot above the snow.

   Suddenly, Malon was in trouble.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw a rat-man flying next to her, moving in closer to rock her off.  She looked away, looking for a button that she hadn't pushed yet.  When she looked back, Link had taken the rat-man's place.

   "Link!"

   "Hi Malon," he said, getting used to the controls.  "I see you've met some of Necron's men."

   "Just wait till you meet the real thing," she heard Shrike say as he pulled up beside her.  "Three left.  And it seems Mattalla and Numaru have joined us in the air."  Indeed, Mattalla had taken the air-bike from the man he had felled, looking comical on the metal machine.  Numaru was flying one from one of the first three she had felled.  Together they converged on the final three.  

   Their enemies must have figured that their experience meant little against two to one odds and they sped back towards the ice-fort.  Malon turned to pursue, but Link's voice called her back.  "Not now!" he yelled, "They have more air-bikes in the fort!  Head towards the cliffs, that's where we were heading anyway!"  With that, he turned his air-bike back in their original direction.  The others followed, and within ten minutes they were over the cliffs and out of sight.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Are they gone?" Necron asked as Shumbo entered his chambers in the fortress.

   "Yes, my lord."  Shumbo shuffled over to his master.  "We are prepared to follow."

   Necron turned his skull-faced mask from the window and onto the old sorcerer.  "Excellent.  They will lead us right to the Triforce.  Ganon was a fool to think they were here to kill me."

   "My lord, how can you be sure they aren't?"

   Necron just stared at him.  "Did you just say something, Shumbo?"

   Shumbo choked back his fear and quickly said, "Of-of course not my lord.  But the prophecy…the Hero and the Sheikah…they will be the death of you!  It has been foreseen!"

   "That prophecy was to have come true over a millennia ago!" Necron roared.  "The Hero never arouse, which is why that accursed Sheikah only managed to banish me!  The prophecy was defeated!"

   Shumbo didn't respond.  He just cowered.  Necron turned back to the window.  "The prophecy was defeated," he repeated, mostly to himself.  "The Triforce will be mine, and Ganon will lick my boots."  He smiled beneath his mask, a sight no one had seen in over a thousand years.

   "And then Hyrule will fall to my power."


	10. Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Nine Deep Blue Sea 

   "These really are magnificent machines," Shrike said from beneath the air-bike.  "The way magic has been fed into the metal is nothing short of astounding."

   "I'm glad you think so, Shrike," Numaru replied.  "I love reveling in the genius of the enemy."

   They had been flying for nearly a day and a half, and were now resting on, of all things, a sunny beach.  As the forest had opened up onto a barren ice field, the ice field had opened up onto a wide blue expanse of water.  Having seen no sign of Necron or his army, they had decided to risk a few hours rest.

   Some were enjoying it more than others.

   While Mattalla and Malon took the time to sleep, Shrike had been engrossed in figuring out how their new mode of transportation worked.  Link and Numaru had passed the time between talking and sparring.  Zakro, elated to finally find some water, had dived into the sea and had been swimming in it since.

   Link stood at the shoreline, watching as Zakro leapt out of the water, spiraled once in the air, and dived back in.  "Understanding the enemy is a step in defeating them, Numaru," Link said over his shoulder.  "You taught me that, remember?"

   "Yes, I remember," she sighed in exasperation.  "And you never seem to forget anything."

   Link chuckled and looked back over the sea.  It was only the second time he had seen this much water, the first being the Western Ocean in Termina, and the sight was breathtaking.  Over those waters rested the Triforce.  Link could feel his mark pulsing as they drew nearer to the relic, as if the piece of the Triforce's power that rested in him yearned to once again become one with its origin.

   _"The sooner the better,"_ Link thought, and turned towards Shrike as he emerged from beneath the machine.  "What can you tell us, Shrike?"

   "The air-bike is made entirely from metal, as we surmised.  No special stones or crystals or anything of the sort.  But within the shell there is some sort of container, with different pipes originating from it and spreading throughout the bike.  I could sense the magic within this container, and through the constant recycling and redirection of this magic, the bike can be lifted and propelled forward, or weapons can be fired.  The magic supply seems inexhaustible."

   "Of course," Link said, "Magic is neither created nor destroyed, merely changed.  The core probably draws in residue magic from the air here.  I doubt we'd ever get the machines to fly back home."  He stared at the bikes for a moment, thinking.  "That wizard—Shumbo, or whatever his name was—he must be the one providing the raw energy."

   "We will have to deal with him," Numaru added.  "Necron himself is a powerful warlock, or so the legends say, and with the addition of Shumbo that magic becomes an even greater threat.  Even if Necron's power has diminished since confronting Ganon, as the owl said, I highly doubt that same handicap applies to Shumbo."

   "Yes," Shrike agreed, "There is great power in him.  Even I could surmise that, and I'm nowhere near as sensitive to magic as Link is.  What I'm more concerned with is his ability to help Necron to the Realm of the Dead and back again.  As long as he can do that, Necron will be able to heal himself no matter how much damage we do to him."

   "That has also been troubling me," Numaru said.  "If Shumbo is such a master of teleportation, how is it that Necron has not yet found the Triforce?  Surely he would be able to sense that much magic and simply teleport there."

   "They haven't had the time," Link answered.  "Remember, neither he nor Ganon knew about the Triforce until Ganon siphoned off his power.  The longest he could have been searching is a year.  That's when Ganon beat him.  On top of that, there's so much magic in the Sacred Realm that pinpointing any single source would be nearly impossible, which is why Ganon didn't just grab the Triforce instead of using me to escape."

   His audience waited for him to continue, and after a few moments he did.  "The simple fact is that Necron has no idea where the Triforce is hidden.  He's been searching every square inch of the Sacred Realm for that one year, and he's still come up short.  Which is why he's following us."

   Numaru's face went hard as she sucked in air.  "What?  Have you seen them?"

   "No," Link explained, "But it's the logical thing to do.  I've been thinking about this ever since we escaped.  It was too easy; they had dozens of air-bikes and far better fliers than us.  And from what Necron told Shrike and me, he has been in contact with Ganon recently.  I'm willing to bet that Ganon discovered how to trace the Triforce, thankfully after he had already escaped to Hyrule, and he no doubt told Necron about it.  Necron's a good tactician; he realizes that by letting me live a little longer, we'll take him straight to the Triforce.  By then, he's guessing that his army will be more than enough to take out six lone warriors."

   "I'd be hard pressed to disagree," Numaru agreed.  "What do you suggest we do?"

   Link shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  "We have no choice to play along.  We need the Triforce, and we can't afford to sit around until we think of something better.  The best we can hope for is that we can find the Triforce and use it before Necron can stop us."

   "Hey!"  The three of them turned to see Zakro emerging from the water.  He waved them over as he said, "I think you better take a look at this."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Well," Link said as he hovered over the place Zakro had brought them to.  "That certainly is something."

   Link, Malon, Mattalla, Shrike, and Numaru were riding their air-bikes and hovering over the water a good deal away from the beach.  Mattalla was using Link's longshot to tow Zakro's vehicle as the Zora swam.

   "Is that," Malon asked, "What I think it is?"

   "It is," Zakro confirmed.  "A sunken ship.  I didn't know what it was at first; no Zora has seen one in over a thousand years, even longer for Hylians.  They're legends now."

   "This is very interesting, friend fish," Mattalla grumbled.  He tried to avoid looking too long into the water; Gorons and water didn't get along too well.  "But why show us?  We should be on our way."

   "Well, boulder buddy, I swam down to explore it a bit before I came and told you.  There's writing in the ship, carved into the wood.  I couldn't read it, though.  It was written in that mixed-language we found in the castle.  I thought it might hold a clue to the Triforce's whereabouts."

   "Is there anyway you could copy down what's written and bring it back up?" Malon inquired, but it was Link who answered.

   "It would take too long, and we need to hurry."  He turned his gaze back to the ship.  "How deep down is it, Zakro?"

   "I don't know, about a five, ten minute swim.  For you, anyway."

   "Hm."  Link was silent for a moment, thinking things through.  After a few minutes, Malon said, "Link?"

   "We don't need to breath here," Link said.  The others looked at him with puzzled expressions.  He laughed, and then explained.  "Try holding your breath.  We don't need to breath, just like we don't need to eat or drink!"  After a few minutes, they discovered that he was right.

   "But in the castle we were breathing heavily," Malon said.  "And when we fought Necron's men.  Weren't we breathing then?"

   Link thought for a moment, then explained.  "It's like phantom pains.  Soldiers who have lost limbs sometimes feel like they still have them.  We're so used to breathing that we don't even notice when it isn't needed."   

   "Amazing," Mattalla admitted.  "But how does that help us?  I don't know about the rest of you, but I wasn't exactly built for diving."

   "I'll go," Link was already shedding his cloak, shirt, and boots.  He secured the Master Sword to his back.  "I'm the only one who can read all the languages.  Lead the way Zakro."  And with that, the two of them began their swim.

   Link was amazed by how clear the water was; he could see exactly where the ship was.  It was lodged onto a huge island of coral overhanging a deep trench.  As Zakro led him closer, Link could sea what had sunk the vessel.  They passed through a gaping hole in its side, and considering the inward bend of the broken wood, something had gone into the boat and not come out.  They swam through the holds, and Link did his best to ignore the bones that littered the floor.  They looked like Hylian bones, but there were a few he had never seen before.  Returning his focus to the mission at hand, he followed Zakro into what must have been the captain's room.

   There was moss and various water plants unlike any Link had ever seen before growing on the walls and furniture, which consisted of what were once a bed, several bookshelves, and a desk.  On the desk there sat a globe, though half of it was missing.  Link eagerly began to examine it, his boyhood curiosity of the outside world returning.  He thought he could make out the name _Hyrule_ on one of the landmasses, but everything else was blurred beyond recognition, save for a few scattered letters.  

   It took a poke on the shoulder from Zakro to break him from his reverie, and Link smiled apologetically at the Zora's impatient expression.  Zakro had apparently found a secret door in the floorboards and was indicating that what they were looking for was down there.  Link followed Zakro down through the hole, and gaped in amazement at what he saw.

   Littering the floor—no, covering the floor—were piles of gold.  Jewellery, chalices, rare jewels, rupees; there was more wealth in this one hold than there was in some castles Link had visited.  Once again, it was up to Zakro to stem his curiosity.  Zakro grabbed his elbow and steered him towards one corner.  He lifted up a gold and silver sword and handed it to Link.  Link examined the decoration, noticing the letters Zakro had brought him to see.  Reading one side and then the other, he translated the inscription.

   _What was broken shall be restored.  The enemies shall join as one.  The Magic's Son must join the worlds before Death's dark work is done._

   Link frowned at the sword, as if doing so would reveal the riddle.  Zakro floated in front of him, arms crossed, with a surly expression on his face.  Link nodded and pointed through the hole they had entered.  Zakro nodded and swam back up through it.  Link had no sooner placed the sword back on the ground when a silver and black blur shot back through the opening.  It took a moment for Link to realize the blur was Zakro.  The Zora was struggling to right himself in the water when Link saw his attacker.  Staring down at them through the hole was a single red eye.

   The eye disappeared, only to be replaced by a gaping maw lined with three rows of dagger-like teeth.  Link and Zakro looked at each other, and then drew their weapons, the Master Sword and the arm fins.  Again, the creature—whatever it was—disappeared.  After a few minutes, Zakro swam cautiously to the opening, poking his head through it.  A moment later he looked back at Link and grinned.  Relieved, Link returned the smile and began to follow Zakro back out of the room, when suddenly the wall behind him shattered, and the head of a giant serpent crashed through.  The head alone was almost as long as Link's body, and the mouth could have swallowed him twice.  The creature began to force its way through the hole it had made, and Link kicked backwards, propelling himself against the opposite wall.  He raised his sword, but soon realized that he would never be able to swing it fast enough under water.  He had to think of another way to attack.

   Zakro, apparently, had already found his method of attack.  Kicking powerfully, he swam up above the beast's head then shot back down, arms forward, driving the tips of his razor-sharp fins into the serpent's skull.  Even underwater Link could hear the creature's roar of pain and anger.  The head shot back out with Zakro still attached.  Link kicked off from the wall and swam after it.  Once outside of the ship Link could see how huge the sea snake actually was.  It spanned almost twice the length of the ship itself, and was about as wide as three Gorons standing abreast.  Link no longer needed to wonder what had caused the hole in the side of the ship.

   Zakro was stilled hooked to the serpent's skull, looking for an opportunity to attack again.  Link sped towards its neck, sword in hand, already pulsing with magic.  Righting himself in the water, Link planted his feet on the scaly back, reversed his grip, and drove the point into the snake's flesh.  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "I swear to Din, we cannot leave that boy alone for two minutes."

   Malon was hard pressed to argue with Mattalla.  Thanks to the clarity of the water, the remaining companions had a bird's eye view of the battle taking place beneath the waves.  Link and Zakro were fighting what appeared to be a giant snake.  Shrike had already dived in and was on his way to join the battle.  Numaru and Mattalla had little experience in the water, and Malon was too weighed down by her armor, so the three of them were forced to watch as their friends battled for their lives.  "I don't suppose you guys know any magic that might come in handy here…"

   "Not unless you count being able to eat my own weight in limestone as being 'handy'," Mattalla grunted.  "There must be something we can do from up here."

   "Do you think we can fly the bikes down into the water?" Malon offered.

   Numaru, who had been deep in thought, shook her head.  "No, the iron would be too heavy, and once we brought them back to the surface rust would begin to set it."  Suddenly she smiled, as an idea came to her.  "But if we were to fire _magic_ into the water…" Pulling back on her handlebars she lifted the air-bike higher.  "Quickly!" she commanded, "Fire your weapons at the creature!"

   Malon and Mattalla followed her into the air and began firing the bolts of magic through the water.  They aimed towards its rear so as not to hit their companions.  The projectiles cut through the waves and impacted with the beast's tail.  The sea-snake once again cried out in pain and thrashed about, almost causing Link and Zakro to lose their hold on its head.

   "Excellent!" Numaru praised.  "Again!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link couldn't help but feel a slight case of déjà vu as he held onto his sword for dear life as the serpent thrashed about.  _"Oh well,"_ he thought, _"At least this one doesn't breathe fire,"_

   Zakro was having a little more luck.  Every time the beast thrashed its head, the Zora's razor-sharp fins dug a little deeper into its flesh, resulting in even more spasms.  However, he was stuck in the one position like Link, and couldn't do anything more than let the beast hurt itself.

   Link decided that enough was enough, and pulled the Master Sword from the serpent's neck.  He looked down the length of the snake, trying to find a weak point.  He saw flashes of blue light strike the beast's tail from the surface, and also saw Shrike swimming down to join the struggle.  He ran over the options in his head, working out a plan from the tools at hand.  By the time Shrike drew level with him, he had it.  

   He waved a hand towards the surface, hoping one of the three would get the message.  Apparently they did, and increased their assault, this time a little higher on the beast's body.  He then looked at Shrike and pointed at his own eyes.  Shrike hesitated a moment, then nodded, drawing one of his swords.  The Sheikah swam over to the other side of the snake's head and waited.  Link swam next to Zakro, floating above the snake's head, and began to make signs with his hands.  They must have looked silly, because for a moment the Zora king stared at Link as if he had lost his mind.  Then understanding dawned upon him, and he nodded his head.  Link positioned himself in front of the serpent's other eye and waited as Zakro pulled his fins out.  Zakro swam in front of the snake's face, waiting.

   The magic projectiles struck the snake's back, pestering it like a hundred mosquitoes, keeping it unfocused on what was happening right in front of it.  Link raised his sword, and Shrike did the same.  Simultaneously, the plunged the blades into either eye.  The serpent roared in pain, opening its gullet its full width as it screamed in agony.  Zakro shot down the monster's throat, arms extended.  The snake suddenly stopped moving, green blood oozing from each of its eyes.  Link silently prayed for his plan to work.  Just when he thought that it had failed, he saw a bulge appear in the monster's back, followed by a blood-soaked Zora.  Blood and other fluids leaked from the gaping wound, staining the waters, and the sea serpent sunk deeper into the ocean, lifeless.

   Link, Zakro, and Shrike looked at each other once, then swam back towards the surface.  When their heads broke the water, they were met by the cheers of the other three companions.  Mattalla reached down and hefted each one of them back onto their bikes.  Malon leaned over to Link's bike and embraced him, but quickly pulled away, crinkling her nose.  "Goddesses, you guys stink!"

  Shrike laughed a little and pulled down his mask.  "If you had bathed in snake blood you'd smell a little too."

   "I finally understand how Zora's can eat raw fish and not stand the smell," Link joked to Zakro.  "Under water, you can't smell a thing."

   "Please," Zakro panted in a less irritable tone than usual.  "Never mention seafood again.  After _being_ the food for once, I think I might have to switch to Mattalla's rock diet.  At least rocks don't bite back."


	11. A Heavy Price

Chapter Ten A Heavy Price 

   "You know, Zelda, I could have done this on my own.  You could have stayed with your father."

   "I know, Saria.  But this is something I had to do."

   Zelda and Saria, riding on Epona, passed through the tunnel leading into the Kokiri Village.  In all her years of knowing both Link and Saria, Zelda had never visited the Lost Woods.  She supposed on some subconscious level she had been frightened of the ghost stories attributed to the forest.  Now that she had a chance to see it first hand, she was struck by the beauty of what she saw.  

   Though she supposed it would have been even more breathtaking if half of it hadn't been burned to the ground.

   As they rode on through the village, she saw homes—like children's forts—in various degrees of destruction as well as construction.  She saw the Kokiri, some carrying lumber, others working on rebuilding their homes.  Some looked their way and smiled when they saw Saria and Epona.  Their expressions changed, however, when they fell on the Zelda.  Though she was dressed in simple clothes and was wrapped in her cloak, but somehow she didn't think that was why they glared.

   Saria looked back from her place in Epona's saddle.  "It's nothing personal," she explained.  "Other than Link, Kokiri don't trust 'big people'.  And now thanks to all this…" She choked on the last words and turned her face away.  "We're here."

   They stopped in front of a tall tree house, which had sustained the least amount of damage due to its height.  The dismounted Epona and left her to graze in piece of grass that was reserved for her.  Saria started up the ladder with Zelda close behind, and parted the curtain hanging from the door.   "So this is it.  Link's home."

   Zelda had often wondered what it would look like, but she didn't think it would be as…odd…as it was.  The walls were adorned with masks and a virtual armory of weapons, yet the room as a hole exuded a sense of humbleness.  Again, Saria noticed her expression, and this time she smiled.  "Funny isn't it?  That something so simple could be so complicated.  Just like him."

   "In all the years I've known him," Zelda said, examining a mask of a bird, "I never really knew him.  What does that say about me?"

   "Nothing," Saria assured.  "What it says is that he's a hard guy to know.  I've known him since the day he came to the forest, and I still only know what he tells me.  He doesn't mean to be secretive, but…I dunno, that's just the way he is."

   Zelda didn't respond.  Her eyes fell on a blank spot in the wall with the masks.  "Link said that one of his masks was stolen during the fire.  What did it do?"

   "I'm not exactly sure," Saria frowned.  "Neither is Link.  It's called the Fierce Deity Mask.  He brought it back from his adventure in another world with all the rest of these.  As far as he could figure, it bonded his spirit to some ancient war-god of that world.  He was given the impression that only he could use it, but apparently Ganon knows something about it that Link doesn't."

   "Another advantage he has over us."  Zelda studied the masks a few moments longer, then turned to Saria.  "I'd like to see the Deku Tree now."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Princess Zelda, it is an honor to finally meet you."

   "The honor, Great Deku Tree, is all mine."

   The Tree shaked its leaves at the compliment.  "I think I may be too young to be called 'Great' just yet."

   Zelda smiled a little, then went on.  "I am sorry for what happened to your forest.  I had hoped that one day that there might be a greater union between the Lost Woods and the rest of Hyrule, but in light of what has happened, I don't think the Kokiri and the other creatures of the forest would be too pleased."

   "Alas, I am afraid that that will forever be impossible, though through no fault of yours.  The Lost Woods and all its inhabitants will forever be isolated.  So it was said in the beginning, so shall it be in the end."  The Deku Tree paused for a moment, then said, "What can I do for you, your highness?"

   Zelda stepped forward and stood straight, as was proper for a princess.  "Saria tells me that while you have a encyclopedic memory of all that has happened in Hyrule since creation, you cannot predict the future, at least not with any certainty."

   "Though there are rare exceptions, that is true.  Please, continue."

   "Thank-you.  Surely you know of the illness that has befallen my father, the king.  So far, I have been able to cover it up, but rumors are spreading, and I do not know how long I can keep the truth from the people.  What I would ask of you is if you have any knowledge of a cure for my father's ailment, and also if you have any insight into the fate of Link and the others' quest."

   The Tree was silent for a while, as if sifting through its vast array of knowledge.  Finally, it replied, "There is a cure for the king's sickness, though acquiring it will nearly impossible."

   Zelda's heart leapt with hope.  "Tell me!  What must I do?"

   "The potion itself is actually very simple.  Most of the ingredients can be found here in the forest.  However, it is the key ingredient you will have difficulties in attaining."

   "What is it?"

   The Deku Tree paused again.  "You will require a piece of the enchanter who cast the spell."

   The elation Zelda had experienced quickly vanished.  "A…piece…of Rolondrof?"

   "I'm afraid so."

   She looked away, trying hard to fight back tears.  The Deku Tree waited patiently for her to compose herself.  "And what of the others?"

   Again the leaves on the branches shook, this time as if in anxiety.  "I have no clear insight as to the Chosen's fate.  My contact with the Sacred Realm is limited to the occasional visions sent to me by the goddesses.  I cannot tell you what has transpired there, or of how Link's final quest will end."

   Zelda's neck snapped up.  "His final quest?  What do you mean?"

   The Tree spoke slowly, as if uncomfortable.  "Saria has not told you?

   "Told me what?"

   "The hands of fate have only one more use for Link, and that is this quest to the Sacred Realm.  After that, the goddesses will leave him alone.  What that means, I cannot tell you.  But I have…a feeling…that whatever may happen, Hyrule will never be the same again.  Whether brought about by Link's success or defeat, I do not know.  But the odds do not look good."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Where are they now, Shumbo?"

   "They have crossed the ocean, Lord Necron.  We are still on their trail."

   Necron nodded and turned his attention back the expanse of water before him. Behind him rode Shumbo and large contingent of his banished army, the rear few towing a gigantic metal machine covered in a tarp with their air-bikes.  They were several hours behind the Chosen, as Necron had planned.

   "Do they know of our presence, my lord?" one of his men asked over the hum of the wind.

   "Of course, fool," Necron snapped.  "Unlike you, the boy has somewhat of a head for tactics.  He is not foolhardy enough to believe that their escape could have been anything but my wishes.  He knows that he is leading us directly to the Triforce.  His only hope is that they reach it before we can steal it from them."

   "But if he is really the Hero of Time…" The soldier's words were cut short as a bolt of red emanating from Necron's gauntlet struck him.  His body disintegrated, and his bike fell down towards the waters.

   Shumbo gulped and looked to his master.  "My lord, the fool has…had…a point.  He is the Hero of Time, and he has brought the Sheikah of prophecy with him.  They are destined to destroy you!"

   "Shumbo," Necron replied in an almost lazy tone, not bothering to look at the wizard, "You realize, of course, that once I have the Triforce, I will no longer have need of you.  I will be immortal, and I will escape back to Hyrule without your help.  Therefore, it may be wise to garner my favor, so I might be tempted to forget this doubt you have expressed in my abilities."

   The old mage paled significantly, but remained silent.  Necron smiled behind his skull-like mask.  "A wise choice.  Now, I suggest you save your energy.  You will need it to power the weapon."

   "Yes, my lord."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Ganon stood in the middle of the circle, fully clad in his heavy armor.  With him in the ring were five men, all cowering at the edge, trying to break through the ring of Lizaflos and mercenaries in Ganon's army.  The soldiers were laughing and jeering at the men, pushing them back towards the center.  Ganon grinned wickedly at their sport and stepped towards the victims.

   Seeing the futility in the struggle, one of the men charged Ganon.  The Dark Lord caught him by the neck with one hand and squeezed.  With a sickening snap, the man's neck shattered.  He dropped the corpse and took another step forward, his grin even wider.  The others, also seeing the futility of their struggle, also ran at him.  The first two swung fists at his head.  He caught both fists in his hands and pulled hard on the arms.  The shoulders dislocated, and Ganon then twisted the arms together, as if trying to tie a knot.  The roar of the crowd drowned out the screams of pain as he converged on the other two.  These two tried a different approach, one attacking high, and the other trying to tackle Ganon at the waist.  Ganon blocked the first's attempt at a punch, and didn't even flinch as the other grabbed his waist.  He took the first's head in his hand and twisted, snapping this one's neck as well.  Dropping the first, he looked down at the other's vain attempt, almost amused.  He lifted the man away from him, as if pulling at a child, and raised him above his head.  Ganon brought the man's back down onto his knee, shattering the spine.  He picked up the screaming man by the head, and a red glow began to emanated from his fist.  The screams died as the man's face began to melt.

   The crowd roared with laughter as Ganon held the skull up high.  He then walked over to the two victims still writhing on the ground and stepped heavily on each of their necks, ending their struggles.  The crowd parted as he left the ring and walked back towards his tent.  Rolondrof and Skorn were waiting for him at the entrance and followed him in as he entered.  "I take it you have eased your boredom, my brother?" Rolondrof said as Ganon sat down in his throne.

   "Yes," Ganon replied casually.  "I have."

   "My lord," Skorn said, "Though it is not my place to question your motives, I must ask why we are not pressing our attack.  The traitors are cowering like dogs.  They are disorganized, leaderless.  A swift strike now would lead you to victory."

   Ganon laughed heartily at this.  "My dear, dear brother, you truly are innocent.  We wait, because a simple victory will not suffice.  I wish not only to defeat my enemies, but to totally and absolutely annihilate them.  I want the battle to be a slaughter.  And to that, I still require two keys to that end.  Necron is taking care of the one, and now I—I must now take care of the other."

   Rolondrof stared at Ganon in disbelief.  "You…you are going to the second front?  Personally?"

   "Yes, I am.  It has been conquered for months now, and now that we have some semblance of a foothold here, I must ensure the victory there.  And you Skorn, shall come with me."

   Skorn thumped a fist to his chest—a fist still guarded by Link's Golden Gauntlets—and bowed.  Rolondrof just stood there, still gaping at his brother.  "But who will lead the army here with Skorn gone?"

   Ganon just smiled at him.  "You have proven yourself to be fairly competent, Rolondrof.  I'm sure you can manage."  His gaze shifted back to Skorn.  "We leave tomorrow at dawn.  I trust you will be ready?"

   "As you wish, my lord."

   Ganon smiled again, but now it seemed as if he were talking only to himself.  "Yes…as I wish.  And this time my wish will come true."


	12. Rock and Roll

**Chapter Eleven**

Rock and Roll 

   It had taken the remainder of the day to cross the ocean, and now as night set in Link, Malon, and the others were setting up camp in one of the canyons their journey had led to.  They had moved from a vast expanse of water to a vast mountain range, but by now they were getting used to the strange turns their quest took.  They had landed the air-bikes in a circle on the terrain, where Link proceeded to make a fire.

   "You know," Numaru said, "I've been wondering; here in the Sacred Realm, we do not need food, or water, or even air, yet for some reason we still need rest.  Why is that, do you suppose?"

   It was Shrike who answered, as he removed his swords from his back.  "We're here in our spiritual forms, remember.  Even the spirit may grow weary."

   "Yeah, well if you ask me, the spirit sure feels like the body," Malon replied, stifling a yawn.  She sat down beside Numaru and turned to Link.  "About how much farther, do you reckon?"

   Link shrugged as he plopped down next to her, adding more magic to the fire.  "I can't tell.  My mark is throbbing exactly the same.  All I know is that we're still on the right track."

   "And what about Necron?"  Mattalla queried.  "He is still following us.  We must figure out a way to lose him, if not defeat him altogether."

   "Shouldn't be too hard to lose him in this maze," Zakro grumbled.  Being forced to leave the ocean had put him in an even surlier mood than usual.  "We'll be lucky to get out ourselves."

   "None of that will matter if we don't get to the Triforce," Link stated.  "It's our priority right now.  What we need to figure out is how we're going to find it.  I highly doubt it's as easy as simply following my mark."

   Shrike nodded in agreement.  "I agree.  In comparison, our journey has been far too easy."  Ignoring Malon's noises of protest he continued.  "We've been given clues in almost every area we've visited; the castle, Navi, the sunken ship.  It's as if someone is leading us on.  There must be more to finding the Triforce than this."

   "But all of the clues have been good, so far," Malon pointed out.  "Navi confirmed what we found in the castle…" she paused, choking back a sob, "…and that's the biggest clue we've had yet."

   "Do you have any insights, Link?" Numaru asked.

   "I do have one insight," he replied.  "I believe it would be a good idea if we all got some rest while we can.  Necron may need us alive for the moment, but that might change any minute.  We might as well sleep under his 'protection'."

   "Now that's a plan!" Mattalla yawned deeply.  "Who will take the first watch?"

   "I will," grumbled Zakro.  "I'm not that tired anyway."

   "Very well," Numaru agreed.  "Wake me in a couple hours to relieve you."

   "Wake _all_ of us if you need anything," Malon added.

   Zakro snorted.  "Please.  I think I can take care of a little watchdog duty.  What's the worse that can happen?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "'A little watch-dog duty' he says.  'What's the worse that can happen' he says…"

   "Hey!" Zakro retorted angrily.  "It wasn't my fault!  How was I to know they could dig through the ground?"

   Mattalla tried to roar a response, but the words were muffled by the muzzle over his mouth.  They were being carried through a series of winding tunnels, lit duly by scattered torches along the walls.  The smaller companions were bound by strong cords of rope and were being carried on the shoulders of their captors.  Mattalla, who had been muzzled to his constant threats and obscenities, was tied with heavy iron chains and was roughly dragged along the ground.

   "Would you all just be quiet for a minute?" Malon ordered.  "We need to figure out a way to get back to the air-bikes.  Zakro, what exactly happened?"

   "I told you, they just sprung up underneath me!  I cried out, but by then they were all over me.  I didn't get a good look at them."

   "And then they did the same to us," Shrike finished, gently twisting in his bonds.  Of all the companions, he was currently the calmest.  "The fact that we're still alive bodes well for us; there's a chance we can talk our way out of this once we reach our destination."

   "I hope so," Malon replied, "'Cause without our weapons, I don't think we have much of chance escaping any other way.  Link, you got any ideas?"  She twisted her head to and fro, looking for him.  Seeing her puzzlement, Shrike, Numaru, and Zakro did the same.

   It was Zakro who spoke first.  "Where in blazes did he go?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   By the time they had reached their destination, Link's fate had become the least of their worries.  Their captors stopped in a pitch-black room or chamber of some sort, and had unceremoniously dropped them to the ground.  There they waited in the darkness for something to happen.

   "Whose hand is this?"

   "Mine.  Who's is this?"

   "Ow!  Damn it, Numaru, that's my eye!"

   "Quiet Zakro," Shrike hissed.  "Someone's coming."

   They all stopped their squirming and listened, and sure enough they heard the soft steps of someone coming towards them.  "Hmm," a high-pitched voice emerged from the darkness.  "Five little fishes, tied tight as can be, and if I'm correct, 'tis the Chosen I see."

   "Who are you, fiend?" Numaru called defiantly.  "Show yourself, you coward."

   "Hmm, a fire-brand tongue the desert one has, almost as hot as the farmer girl's…"

   "Hey!" Malon yelled angrily.  "What do you want with us?  For the last time, show yourself!"

   They heard a squeaky laugh, followed by a bright flash as a fire was lit.  The five companions twisted around to see what had joined them.  The creature was short—no more than two feet tall—and extremely thin.  It walked upright on two legs, and had a beak like a cuccoo, but its skin was slick and scaly like a snake's.  Bright yellow eyes stared at them, and the beak twisted into a smile. In the dim light of the torch, the creature looked eerie and a little frightening.  It started to speak again.  "Hmm, seen me you have, as you had requested, but it seems far too easy that the Chosen were bested."

   Mattalla, who was still muzzled, tried to say something in response, but the words were incoherent.  Instead, Shrike spoke.  "Was it you who had us brought here?"

   Again, the creature laughed  "Hmm, it was not Bazillo who ordered you here, but you need not worry, for your host is near."

   "Bazillo…" Malon repeated.  "Is that your name?"  She was answered by another laugh.  "How do you know so much about us, Bazillo?  Can you help us out of here?"

   "Hmm, your legend is known, well known to us here, but to help you escape I can't do that my dear."

   "Will you stop rhyming?" Zakro yelled.  "Give us a straight answer, or leave us alone to die in this hole!"

   Bazillo's laughter was even louder this time.  "Hmm, silly little fishy, rhyming is more fun, but you shall not die here, your work is not done."  He skipped happily over to Mattalla and sat on the Goron's stomach.  "Hmm, come has Bazillo, to give you a hand, so that you may complete your quest in this land."

   While the others were quickly losing their patience, Shrike addressed the little creature with a calm tone.  "Any help you can give us will be appreciated, Bazillo.  Please, go on."

   "Hmm, I like the Sheikah, I like him indeed, so Bazillo will tell you exactly what you need."

   "Please," Malon pleaded, "Go on."

   Bazillo laughed even more and licked his beak with a forked tongue.  "Hmm, for the red-headed beauty I'll do much more than tell, but I'm afraid I can't stay for much more than a spell.  So instead listen well, for I must talk quite fast, of a prophecy foretold in ages long past."

   "What once was destroyed may yet still be whole, but the group must stay true and remember their goal.  There is only one way for the Hero to win, and to do that he must find the answer within.  What once was broken must soon be restored, if there is to be a chance against the Evil One's hoard.  The Three will divide, as has happened before, and open the way through the one final door.  Evil still has a chance, for once the Hero has died, that chance will up to the Chosen to decide."

   With that, Bazillo fell silent, and the others waited for him to continue.  Finally, with a smile and a nod, he doused his torch.  "Hmm, well I must confess that I have had much fun, but my time with you legends is over, it's done.  I'll leave you now to your host, here he comes, listen carefully and you'll hear the sound of his drums."

   "Bazillo!" Malon called into the darkness, "Wait!  Help us out of here!"  Unfortunately, there was no response.  The five of them were once again alone in the darkness.

   "Fat lot of good that did us," Zakro grumbled.

   "On the contrary, I believe it will do us a lot of good," Numaru stated.  "We just need the time to…" She was cut short by the thumping of drums, beating out a slow, steady beat.  The sound echoed off the walls, as if coming at them from all directions.  The sound steadily became louder, until it was almost deafening.  Suddenly a flash of light erupted in their vision, blinding them.  When Malon opened her eyes, there were spots before them, but she could clearly make out what had happened.

   The companions were on the floor of a large, circular auditorium, the rows of seats reaching all the way to the high ceiling.  Large, hairy bodies filled most of those seats.  For a second she though they were the rat-men, but when she looked closer, that the looked more like giant moles.  They had sharp, protruding teeth, and the claws of each hand were almost a foot in length and sharp as daggers.  They were yelling and jeering at the prisoners.  Many were removing dark blindfolds as the lights once again dimmed.

   _"The light must hurt their eyes,"_ Malon surmised.  _"No wonder the dig through the ground like Zakro said."_

   "SILENCE!" a deep voice boomed over the crowd.  Malon's and the others' attention was drawn to a large dais situated along the lower rows.  Sitting in the throne was a large, blonde mole-creature, wrapped in a purple cape and eyeing the captives.  It appeared that this was their king.  He turned his dark gaze on the Chosen.  "You, strange creatures…we found you in our territory, riding unholy creatures of iron, bringing with you a demon out of legend!" He pointed at Mattalla.  "With what foul magic did you summon the Rock-Demon, and why do you dare to attack the kingdom of the Moliaraza?"

   This was followed by a roar from the crowd.  Zakro looked about to say something, but Shrike kicked him in the shins as he struggled to sit up in his bonds.  "My lord," he said in a humble voice.  "My lord, we meant no intrusion into your great realm.  We are simply travelers passing through your kingdom.  Forgive us our trespass, and permit us to journey through your realm."

   The crowed jeered at them, and the king waited for it to die down before he spoke.  "You speak well, over-worlder, but such a trespass will not be ignored.  You and your demon shall be destroyed!"  Again, the crowd exploded into cheers.

   "Wait!" Malon yelled over the noise.  "What did you do with the other man who was with us?"

   Somehow, the king heard her, and held up his hands for silence.  "What other?  We found only you five.  Do you mean to tell me that there is another trespasser in our kingdom?"

   "Just one."  

   Both the king and the companions were shocked at the arrival of the other voice.  It took Malon a moment to register who it belonged to.  "Link!"

   "Cover your eyes!"  The five companions didn't question but merely obeyed.  The next instant, even behind her closed eyes, Malon saw a flash of light strike the ground and expand throughout the chamber, followed quickly by hundreds of angry and painful screams.  A few moments later, she was free.  Opening her eyes, she saw the Moliarazians clutching at their faces and screaming in pain.  She stood up and saw that Shrike, Numaru, and Zakro were free, and Link was just removing the muzzle from Mattalla's mouth.

   "Come on!" Link commanded, "The Light Arrow won't last much longer.  We need to get back to the camp!"  Sword drawn, he began running in the direction Malon assumed they had been entered from.

   "Don't let them escape!" the king bellowed.  "Kill the over-worlders!  Kill the demon!"

   The reunited companions sprinted done the earthy corridor, the blue light of the Master Sword guiding their way.  Already they could here the heavy footsteps of their pursuers.  "They're gaining on us!" Mattalla called from the rear.  "They must have other short-cuts!"

   An idea struck Malon.  "Link, pass me a bomb."  He didn't bother to question, as if realizing what she was up to.  He took one from his pouch and passed it to her.

   "Give us a moment to find cover," he said, and led the others on while she stayed behind.  She crouched down and picked up a rock from the floor, striking it against her shin guard to create a spark.  After a few tries, the bomb was lit.  Malon crammed it into a small crevice in a wall and sprinted after her friends.  A few seconds later, the explosion rocked the passage, as dust and small debris fell over her.  She hadn't run far when she felt something grab her arm and yank her to the side.  She found herself in Link's arms as the others congratulated her.

   "Well done, Sworn-Sister Malon!" Mattalla said.  "That will show those vermin to wake us from our sleep."

   "Yes, good plan," Zakro said quickly.  He then turned his gaze on Link.  "And where were you during that whole little party with the moles?"

   "I heard your yell just in time," Link answered.  "I managed to get out of their way and hide.  After, I followed your trail into the cavern.  Once they stopped I found a place to hide and see what would happen.  You know the rest.  What happened with you?"

   Shrike quickly explained their capture and then in greater detail their encounter with Bazillo.  Link nodded thoughtfully once he was finished, then rose to his feet.  "Come on, Malon's diversion won't last much longer.  Your weapons and the air-bikes are still at camp.  It's not much farther."  And they were off, dashing through the rocky cavern.

   A few minutes later Link brought them to a stop and pointed to the ceiling.  They looked up and saw a large hole, the one they had obviously been brought down.  "How are we going to get up there?" Numaru asked, looking over her shoulder as the sound of their pursuers returned.

   "Taken care of," Link assured.  "I already created a warp point up top.  Mattalla, grab my arm."  The Goron complied, and a moment later they had disappeared in a flash of green light.  They waited a few seconds, and then Link dropped back through the hole.  "Alright, Malon first."

   Not quite understanding, she walked up to him.  He hooked an arm around her waist as she wrapped hers around her neck.  Unhooking his longshot, he pointed it directly through the hole.  "Ready Mattalla?"

   "Ready!"

   He pulled the trigger, letting the chain fly.  Once he felt Mattalla grab hold of the chain, he released the trigger, pulling himself and Malon into the air.  A few seconds later, Mattalla had grabbed Malon from the edge and Link was back down the hole.  He repeated the process with the other four companions, and soon they were retrieving their weapons from where they had left them.

   They had no sooner retrieved their gear than the ground exploded around them as Moliarazian warriors sprang up from the dirt, slashing with their claws, trapping them in their circle.  The companions attacked, weapons flashing in the moonlight.

   "We can't keep this up for long," Mattalla said, smashing a creature over the head with his hammer.  Another popped up in his place.  "They are coming like excrement through a dodongo!"

   "Just buy me some space!" Link replied as he beheaded another.  He flipped backwards into the middle of the ring and withdrew his bow and another arrow.  He fitted it and pumped it full of magic once again.  "Cover your eyes!"  The Light Arrow soared through the air, striking one of the creatures as it exploded in a radiant glow.  Like before, the flash blinded the Moliarazians, and the six warriors were able to mount their vehicles.  They were soon airborne, flying once again in the direction of the Triforce.

   "Well," Numaru said once they were a good distance away, "We learned one thing from this."

   "And that was?" Mattalla replied.

   "Never let Zakro have first watch."

   "IT WASN"T MY FAULT!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   A few hours later, Necron was surveying the battlefield.  He rose from the dismembered arm he had been examining.  "We shall have to return to this place and discover more about these creatures," he mused to no one in particular, even though Shumbo was standing next to him.  "For the time being however…" he turned to the mage.  "What can you tell me, Shumbo?"

   "As you know, great one, it is difficult to detect a single source of magic in an world where it is so abundant.  However, I do detect a large burst of energy having occurred here, one more powerful than any I have yet to experience in this realm."  Necron shot him a look.  "Besides your own, my lord."

   "So the boy is alive.  That is all I wanted to know."  He mounted his air-bike.  "Come, Shumbo.  We must return to the pursuit."

   "Hmm, following children will indeed work quite well, but it seems far to boring for so wise a general."

   Necron spun at the high voice.  Seeing nothing, his gaze moved back to its original focus.  However, instead of merely seeing the front of his air-bike, he saw instead a small, lizard-like creature perched on its tip.  His eyes blazed behind his mask.  "Bazillo," he hissed.  "I though my men had killed you back in the forest."

   The diminutive creature chuckled.  "Hmm, it will take more than three goons to make Bazillo die, for none in this realm is as crafty as I."

   "What do you want, vermin?"

   Again Bazillo laughed, scratching under his beak.  "Hmm, to warn you I have come in a sense of fair play, for it will not be you who will win on this day."

   His anger changing into annoyance, Necron replied, "If you mean this quest for the Triforce, then you are wrong, sprite.  These are children.  I brought all of Hyrule to its knees, and I do not think six little whelps will be too difficult."

   "Hmm, old you may be, and experienced you are, but wiser is Bazillo and the goddesses by far.  You think you will win, in destiny's game, but I swear that that boy will bring you much shame.  For though you have been here a very long while, I have existed since Hyrule was compiled.  A pox on my home, your presence has been, and I swear to you now that the Chosen will win."

   Necron fired a bolt of magic at Bazillo, but the creature had already disappeared.  Fuming, he turned on Shumbo, who was cowering on his own vehicle.  "Back in the sky!" he commanded, "And prepare the weapon.  No more 'cat and mouse' games.  Tomorrow, the Chosen die, and mark or no mark, we will find the Triforce and I shall have my revenge!"


	13. Fate

Chapter Twelve Fate 

   Morning dawned over Hyrule, starting in the east over the Lost Woods and slowly spreading its way over the whole land.  It was a beautiful morning, and under normal circumstances it would have been greatly enjoyed.  But in the palace, the mood was far from normal.

   Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru paced the corridors of the castle, lost in their own thoughts.  Zelda and Saria would be returning today after their journey to visit the Great Deku Tree, and the remaining Sages could do nothing but wait.

   It was Ruto who broke the silence.  "Do you suppose that their journey was a success?  Do you think that they may return with some useful information?"

   "All information is useful," Nabooru replied.  "Whether or not it is good is something else.

   Darunia growled in frustration, his beard bristling.  "I can't take much more of this.  All this sitting around, waiting for something to happen.  We should be out doing something, not cringing in fear of Ganon's first move."

   "Unfortunately Darunia, that is all we can do."  Impa emerged from the shadows and joined their walk.  "I have just been to see the king," she continued, answering their unspoken question.  "There has been no change.  He lies on the brink of death, but will not fall over.  Whether this is good or bad…"

   She let the thought linger, and they continued on in silence for several minutes.  "Do you think Zelda will officially declare war on Ganon if we do not hear from Link soon?"  Darunia mused.

   "She must," Nabooru replied.  "She cannot keep the populace misinformed for much longer.  They will soon want the truth behind the destruction of the Temple of Time and of the location of their king."

   "They already do," Nabooru said.  "I have heard that the soldiers guarding the ruins have come close to all out riots."

   "Perhaps _that_ is Ganon's greatest power," Ruto said.  "To spread dissension and chaos wherever he goes."

   "He's doing a damn good job of it, that's for sure," Darunia growled.

   They exited the castle and entered into a section of the royal gardens.  The leaves on the trees were shades of red and gold as they prepared to fall for the winter.  The Sages wandered through the gardens until the came to a large, circular courtyard surrounded by a small moat.  Impa paused, and the others looked at her quizzically.

   "This is where it all started…" she walked up a small set of stairs and looked in a window.  Beyond she could see the throne room.  "This is where Zelda and Link first met.  I remember it as if it were yesterday."

   "And a few days later I met Link myself," Darunia quietly stated.

   "And a few days later it was me," added Ruto.

   "And then me."  Nabooru sat down on the cold steps.  "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if Ganon had never risen to power?  If we had never awoke as Sages?"

   "Only everyday of my life," Ruto sat down beside her, flexing her fins in restlessness.  "I would probably still the spoiled, selfish brat I was that day eight years ago."

   "And I would still be a princess with a healthy father and no knowledge of my long-lost brother, living my days in the lap of luxury."  They all turned at the voice, and saw Zelda and Saria standing in the entrance to the courtyard.  Her expression was cold and hard.  "But thinking about the past doesn't change it, and we have much to do here in the present."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "And that is where we stand.  According to the Deku Tree, Ganon now has over five thousand men and beasts at his disposal.  The Tree believed he felt a magical flux in reality that could mean someone was either entering or leaving this realm, and he believes that Ganon may be going somewhere to secure his victory.  That means that we have only Rolondrof and Skorn to deal with.  If we are to make our move it must be soon."

   They were gathered in the war room once again, seated around the table.  Zelda had not bothered to change out of her traveling attire, and had immediately begun explaining what the Deku Tree had told her.  She had also told them of the potential cure for her father.

   The Sages were silent for several minutes as each deliberated the possibilities.  Finally, Ruto said, "How strong is our army?  Unless water is involved, I'm afraid that just over a thousand of the Zora army will be available."

   "I can only guarantee about that many as well," Darunia admitted.  "The remainder of our forces are guarding against a potential attack from Stygia in the north."

   "The Gerudo will not be much help," Nabooru said.  "Only several hundred remain loyal to me, while the others are either with Ganon or refuse to take a side."

   Zelda nodded at the facts.  "At its full strength, the Hylian Guard number a little more than two thousand.  That still leaves us with a large difference in numbers."

   "Maybe we should wait a little longer," Saria offered, though they could hear doubt in her voice.  "We don't know how close Link and the others are to finding the Triforce.  That'll make a huge difference."

   "That is what I have been thinking," Zelda said, "That we should wait another couple of days for some news from the Sacred Realm.  If by then we have heard nothing…" She let the thought hang.

   "Not to question Brother Link's success," Darunia said uncomfortably, "But by that argument, we could be waiting here until Ganon finally decides to attack.  We must strike now, even if it does only lead to a small victory."

   "There is one thing," Impa said, "That we could do."  She turned to Zelda.  "If the King Jax could be revived, it would both bring hope to our people, but also strike a blow against Ganon's plan.  He will have to question if his conquest will be as simple as he planned."

   Zelda fought back her tears.  "You are right, Impa, but the task is much too dangerous.  I will not risk any more lives just because I wish to see my father."

   "With all due respect, Zelda," Nabooru said with a little smile, "Your argument is as weak as a sandworm's belly.  Believe me, _everyone_ wishes to see the king.  Impa is right in its implications.  Which is why I volunteer to undertake the task."

   "No, Nabooru, I cannot ask…"

   "And I will accompany her," Impa interrupted.  It was the first time she had ever done so.  "Nabooru and I are the best suited for the job.  She will be able to sneak into their camp undetected as just another Gerudo warrior, and the Sheikah all but invented espionage.  Our chances of success are very good, and it is a chance we cannot afford to pass up."

   Zelda's emotions were in turmoil.  She wasn't sure if she wanted to thank the two women or continue the argument.  After seeing the equally determined faces of Saria, Ruto, and Darunia, she opted for the former.  "Very well.  Thank-you, with all my heart."

   Impa allowed herself a small smile.  "While I am very fond of you Zelda, my allegiance is to the royal family.  I would have gone anyway."

   "And my allegiance is to whoever the hell I choose," Nabooru laughed.  "Besides, it might even be fun to scalp that little leever."

   Zelda also smiled.  She then looked around the table at the others, and to her surprise just noticed something that was missing.  "Where's Rauru?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Rauru, or Kaepora Gaebora, or any of the thousand other names he had possessed over the ages, sat perched on the pedestal that had once housed the Master Sword in the ruins of what had once been his home.  Though most of the walls were still intact, the ceiling had caved in completely, letting natural light pour in.

   "Why?" he asked three goddesses who were obviously not there.  "Why did this have to happen?  Surely there was another way for him to fulfill his destiny without all this pain and suffering.  Why must he quest at all?  He has been following the righteous path for eight long years…surely that must mean something to you."

   He bowed his feathery head, a tear falling from his eye.  "Surely this world must mean something to you…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Necron and his army hovered amidst the trees of another forest, though this one was far younger than the one surrounding the castle.  He sat patiently, awaiting the return of his scout.  Sure enough, the female rat-creature returned exactly when he expected.  "Your report," he said.

   "Lord Necron," she rasped, "You were correct in gauging our distance.  We are no more than half an hour behind them now, and while I am sure they are aware of our trailing them, they will not have expected us to be so close."

   "Of course I was right.  What are they doing now?"

   "I didn't get close enough to hear what they were saying, but it seems as if they're lost."

   "Lost?" Necron repeated, slightly surprised.  "Aren't they following the mark?"  The rat-woman wisely didn't answer the rhetorical question.

   "It seems as if they have come to a crossroads of sorts.  Ahead of them lies a stormy wasteland, but on either side there are more mountains.  I don't think they know which way to go; either direction looks as good as the other."

   "They won't take the direct route, through the storm," Necron mused to himself, "They won't risk flying in that weather, and neither would I."  He sat a few minutes more, a plan forming in his mind.  "This will work perfectly.  They have traveled non-stop since the canyon for fear of our catching them, so they will likely take this opportunity to rest.  They do not know how far behind we are, so it won't be long, but we should still have enough time."  He turned to the creature.  "Go.  Take a hundred of my men, along with Shumbo and the weapon, and destroy them.  I will take the rest and we will continue down one of the two paths.  If both are of equal length, it will make no difference which one.  Once you have killed them, follow our trail and catch up with us.  If by some chance they should survive," here his voiced dripped with venom, implying that there really was no room for the possibility, "We will dictate the pace of the journey, and will without a doubt reach the Triforce before them anyway."

   The creature nodded, and without waiting for any further instruction went to carry out her task.  Necron waited patiently as she did so, grinning wolfishly beneath his mask.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Navi hung suspended above her pool, a blue ball of light.  She had risen from the pool shortly after Link and the others had left her and had been hanging there since, sorting out her thoughts.  She replayed her meeting with the Chosen over and over again, wondering if there was anything else she could have told them.  She had told them everything she knew, but there was still a nagging feeling of doubt at the back of her mind.

   _"There must be something else,"_ she concluded, _"Something the goddesses didn't tell me.  But what?"_  So embroiled was she in her thoughts that she barely heard the padding of small feet approaching her fountain.  She soon recognized the presence.  _"Bazillo?  What are you doing here?"_

   The little creature stepped up to her pool and bowed deeply.  "Hmm, as always Bazillo will go where he pleases, as fickle and random as meddlesome sneezes."  He stood up and looked upon her.  "Hmm, the Chosen I saw yesterday, with my very own eyes, along with the enemy we both so despise."

   _"How?  They left here days ago…how could you have seen them and returned here so quickly?"_

   Bazillo chuckled.  "Hmm, how often must I tell you, oh Navi my dear, that in cleverness and skill I have not a peer?"

   Navi sighed at the sprite's riddlesome manner.  _"Were you able to help Link and the others?"_

   "Hmm, as many a hint as I could I supplied, but even to me the full truth is denied."

   _"Meaning you know no more than I do."_  Again, Navi sighed at her own inability to aid her dearest friend.  _"You have been here almost as long as the Triforce, Bazillo.  Surely you have some insight in into the goddesses' plans."_

   "Hmm, right you are, here long have I been, but even for me the future is unseen.  As with you, the holy ones do not answer to me, and hold tight the secrets of what is to be.  You and I are but pawns in their game, and for Link and the Chosen, that truth is the same."

   _"We are missing something, Bazillo.  Something of dire importance to their success.  If neither you nor I have any inkling as to what will happen, then perhaps the goddesses themselves are not yet sure of whether Link will succeed or fail.  His destiny is complete once all this is over, but what does that mean?  What?"_

   Bazillo shook his beaked head solemnly.  "Hmm, that, I'm afraid, is up for the Chosen to decide, for you and I, my dear friend, are just along for the ride."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "This," Malon said, "This just doesn't make any sense."

   "What does in this place?" Zakro grumbled.

   "I mean, I can accept a forest turning into a glacier that turns into an ocean," Malon went on, disregarding his comment, "But this…this just doesn't make any sense."

   After the canyon, the six of them had traveled the short distance through the woods and now stood at its edge.  When they looked forward, the saw a blackened desert with thunder, rain, and lightning erupting from the darkened sky.  When they looked to either the right or the left, they saw a short plain bordering a mountain range.  They had been landed there for over an hour, and needless to say, it was disorienting, but Link's mark wasn't helping any.

   "Maybe it was always like this," Numaru suggested.  "It isn't like we ever bothered to look, we always just went in a straight line."

   "I don't get any different feelings from any of the choices," Link said, rotating his hand through each direction.  "It feels like they're all the same distance from the Triforce."

   "Do you get the feeling that someone is playing one big game with us?" Mattalla said bitterly.  "Just moving us along in whatever direction suits destiny or fate or whatever it is that guides us?"

   "There's no point in trying to understand it right now," Shrike said, his mask lowered to reveal his face.  "All we need to worry about is finding a way around the problem."

   "Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Mattalla replied, leaning on his hammer.  "We better make a decision soon; I would rather that Necron doesn't gain any more ground on us."

   "How do we know that he's even following?" Zakro offered stubbornly.  "He could still be back at that ice fortress, or even just crossing the ocean.  Who's to say he's tailing us closely?"

   "It's what I would do," Link answered.  Zakro seemed about to say something but was silenced by a look from Malon.  Finally, Link let out an exasperated sigh and mounted his air-bike.  "I'm going to fly out a little ways in either direction.  Going through the middle is out of the question, especially on air-bikes, and I really don't want to leave them behind.  Hopefully further on I'll get a stronger feeling."

   "I'll go with you," Numaru offered.

   "No, don't bother," Link assured her.  "You guys get some rest.  I won't be long."  With that, he lifted high into the air, but before heading off he cast Farore's Wind, creating a warp point should he get lost.  The others watched as headed for the left mountain range.

   "And there he goes again," Mattalla said, taking a seat on the ground.

   "What giant monster do you think he'll bring back this time?" Zakro said.

   Malon gave him a reproachful look.  "_You_ brought back the last one, remember?  The giant sea snake."

   "Not to mention getting us captured," Numaru added with a grin.

   "Alright, alright, point taken."

   Shrike, who was still standing, looked uneasy.  "What's wrong?" Malon asked, noticing his agitation.

   He didn't respond right away, just stood staring down the path they had taken to get there.  Pulling his mask up, he said, "I'm going to have a look around.  I won't be long."  And before any of them could object he had disappeared into the underbrush.

   Malon just sighed and shook her head.  "And there _he_ goes.  Why do they always do that?"

   "Must be a Sheikah thing," Mattalla offered, absently chewing on a bit of rock.  "They trained together, remember?"

   The remaining four sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, as if they too had that same feeling of unease as Shrike had.  He had not been gone ten minutes when they heard a crashing of branches behind them.  Suddenly, Shrike flew from the trees, but he was mounted on an air-bike, beating on the head of its Hylian rider.  "Ambush!" he yelled as he crashed the vehicle into the ground.  As soon as his feet touched earth, his swords were drawn and he was charging back into the trees.  The others also drew their weapons and followed after him, already hearing the sound of their enemy approaching.

   Almost immediately they were set upon by dozens of rat-creatures and Hylians, most of them on foot.  Behind their ranks, Malon could see and old man who had to be Shumbo strapped onto some giant metal machine.  Jutting out from one corner of it was a large barrel, like those found on a canon.  

   She had little time to wonder about its purpose, however, as she quickly joined the battle.  She blocked high as one Hylian attempted to decapitate her, and immediately followed with a slash at his torso, opening him up.  As he crumpled to the ground, she had already moved onto her next foe.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could she her companions battling on.  Shrike and Zakro were blurs of movement, darting in and out of the enemy ranks.  Mattalla stood in a single position, sweeping a wide arch with his battle hammer, knocking back a handful of enemies with each swing.  Numaru had climbed a tree and was picking off their airborne enemies with her bow.  Malon had killed five attackers when she saw Shumbo and the strange contraption begin to shake.  And the barrel was pointed directly at Shrike.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Shrike saw Shumbo at the exact moment as Malon, and didn't like what he saw.  He blocked two more attacks, but kept his eyes focused on the magician and his machine, waiting to see what would happen.  And then it started.

   From inside the barrel, a pinpoint of bright blue light formed.  It steadily increased in size until it filled the whole circumference.  Then with one final shake, the weapon fired.

   "Son of a…" Shrike didn't have a chance to finish his rare curse as he dived out of the way at the last instant.  As he rolled, he saw the blue beam of magic strike three of the enemy.  The shot back in the air, their bodies disintegrating even as they landed.

   "By the Eye," he whispered, before he was once again set upon.  His attacker stabbed at the ground where Shrike was laying, but he managed to roll out of the way and drive both his swords up through the rat-man's stomach.  "He's channeling his magic through that weapon," he continued in awe.  "Numaru!  Kill Shumbo!  Now!"  He didn't have a chance to see if she had heard him, however, as another three enemies approached.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Numaru didn't need to hear Shrike's order to know what he had said.  She had seen the weapon fire, and knew what was needed.  She fitted an arrow and fired, the shaft flying straight for Shumbo's heart.  To her amazement, it halted a foot from its target, bouncing off an invisible shield.

   "Damn it," she cursed.  "Shrike, he has a magical shield!  My arrows can't penetrate!"  She also didn't have a chance to listen for a response, as she leapt into a higher branch as three arrows passed through her previous perch.  Charting their directory, she saw that they had come from a ring of archers hidden in a tree surrounding Shumbo and his weapon.    

   She fitted three more arrows onto her bow, but was unable to fire the shot.  Another bolt of magic fired, this time from above, and she had to shimmy across the branch to avoid it.  The last airborne attacker.  She had completely forgot about him.  She refitted the arrows and fired all three into the air.  They all connected, and the assailant fell to the ground.  That threat taken care of, she focused on the three hidden archers.  Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another air-bike flying into the battle.

   But this one approached from the opposite direction.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zakro was not having a good day.

   Neither were the others, he assumed.  He had been with them long enough to know that none of the Chosen ever went looking for life and death situations; they just always seemed to find them.

   _"Life's funny like that,"_ he mused as his arm fins sliced into a husky female Hylian.  He pivoted on his foot and decapitated another.  He had to admit, however, that things could be going much worse.  It actually seemed as if he and his companions were winning.  He had taken out close to fifteen enemies, and if his quick glances around the battlefield were any indication, the others were doing just as well.  Shumbo himself was killing his own men every time he fired, his shots barely missing their intended target, Shrike.  It seemed to Zakro that Shrike for some reason was at the top Shumbo's hit list.  That suited Zakro just fine; Shrike was a much harder target than the rest of them.

   Shumbo had apparently come to the same conclusion.  Zakro watched as the barrel shifted its position to point directly at him.  Zakro desperately looked for some cover, but he was surrounded by enemies, and it was all he could do hold them back.

   _"No one to save you this time, Zakro old boy,"_ he thought as the magic began to form in the barrel.  "I'll miss you Ruto," he said aloud as the weapon reached its capacity.  Suddenly, he felt something grab him around the waist and pull him to the side, just as an air-bike flew directly into the path of the beam.  The bike shattered, and its shards impaled the ring of attackers that had closed him in.

   "Don't worry Zakro," a confident voice said from beside him, "Ruto's not going to become a widow today."

   "Link!" Zakro couldn't keep the relief out of his voice.  The Hero of Time was already on his feet, the Master Sword blazing with blue fire as he battled back their opponents.  Zakro regained his composure and joined in the battle.  "This doesn't mean I like you, though."

   Link chuckled as he impaled another foe.  "Didn't think it would.  How are the others?"

   "Still alive, or at least they were thirty seconds ago.  Shumbo's the real threat.  Numaru's trying to take him out, but she said something about a magic shield or something."

   Link smirked, pumping more magic into his blade.  "Leave him to me.  Where's Malon?"  He quickly scanned the battlefield, looking for something with red hair.  He spotted her, and was about to breath a sigh of relief, when she saw what she was doing.

   "No," he whispered in horror.  She was heading directly for Shumbo and the weapon.

   Zakro followed his gaze and cursed.  "She doesn't know about the shield!" His eyes roamed upwards, and cursed even harder.  "Or the archers!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Mattalla and Shrike stood back to back, fending off the attackers.  There were only a few more left, no more than thirty.  "Shrike my friend, I believe we just may win!"

   "Not unless we take out Shumbo," the Sheikah replied.  "Can you see if Numaru found a way around his shield yet?"

   Mattalla was able to look over the heads of everyone on the field and looked in the wizard's direction.  He was still standing, but he looked like death, as if drained completely, no doubt due to the abundance of magic he was using to fire the weapon.  He scanned the trees around the device and saw that Numaru had killed all but three of the archers.

   And then he saw Malon.

   The little warrior had fought her way through the attackers and was charging at Shumbo, Fairy Sword poised to strike.  Mattalla gasped as he watched the remaining archers point their arrows at her.  "Shrike!"

   The Sheikah saw, and for the first time in his life was overtaken with fear.  "Hurry, Mattalla, hurry!"  The two of them began running towards her, killing the occasional foe, but they were still too far away.  Suddenly, they saw a blur wearing a green hat charge right by them, a flaming blue sword in his hand.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "NO!" Numaru yelled from her perch, frantically fitting three more arrows.  Malon was almost at Shumbo, and the archers were taking aim.  Numaru wasn't sure if the Fairy Sword was magic enough to break through Shumbo's barrier, but she knew for a fact that it couldn't deflect arrows that its user didn't see.

   Numaru took aim and pulled back on the string, silently praying she would be in time.

   She knew she wouldn't be.

   And then she saw Link.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   _"Almost there"_ Malon thought, _"Almost there…"_ If she could reach Shumbo, then the fight would be over.  She and her friends could easily take out the remaining attackers, and without Shumbo, Necron wouldn't be able to teleport back and forth between realms to heal himself.  He would become mortal.

   Shumbo saw her, and instantly began to channel what little magic he had left into the weapon.  _"He won't be in time,"_ she thought, _"I can do this…"_

   Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue streak fly past her head and felt someone pull her to the ground and cover her with their body.  The Master Sword seemed to halt in mid-air for a fraction of a second, but then continued on its path.  The sword impaled Shumbo, staking him to the metal machine.  A small gasp escaped his lips, as blood trickled from his mouth.

   But Malon didn't see any of this.  Her vision was blocked by the body covering her, and she felt it give a small lurch.  Turning her head, she saw who it was.  "Link!" she cried in relief, "You made it!"

   But Link didn't answer.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "NO!" Numaru screamed.  She had fired her arrows, the truest shot she had ever made, and struck the three archers dead.

   But not before they had fired theirs.

   She scrambled down the tree and joined Mattalla and Shrike as they sprinted towards Link and Malon, only five soldiers blocking their way.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zakro pulled the point of his fin from the chest of his last attacker.  While Link had dashed off to save Malon, Zakro had placed himself between the Hero and the five attackers.  With the last one dead, he was able to turn around and see what had happened.

   He saw Mattalla, Shrike, and Numaru charge into the five remaining assailants and begin to fight them.  Then he saw Shumbo, impaled on the Master Sword, the weapon bucking and jerking as the wizard attached to it slowly died.  Blue energy began to seep through the cracks, as pieces shot off.

   Then he saw Link and Malon.

   Sucking in a sharp intake of breath that he did not need, he ran to join his other comrades.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Link…" Malon repeated, fear and panic creeping into her voice.  He lifted himself off of her—slowly, ever so slowly—and knelt before her, eyes vacant.  She lifted herself up and shook him by the shoulders.  "Link…Link!"  Only then did she see the three arrows protruding from his back.

   She would have screamed then, if the sound had not been caught in her throat.  "Are…" he rasped, "Are…you…alright…"

   "I'm fine," she managed, tears beginning to streak down her face.  "You killed him, you saved us…you'll be fine…"

   Link nodded slowly and looked over her shoulder.  The others had dispatched the last attackers and were sprinting towards them.  He looked over his own shoulder and saw the weapon and the wizard convulsing, as the magic within threatened to explode.  He saw what was happening, and saw what he had to do.

   He looked at Malon, stared into the reddened eyes of the woman he loved.  "I…love you, Malon…" he whispered.  "I…always…will…" With that, he struggled to his feet and began walking towards Shumbo and the machine.

   Malon knelt there, in shock, her body refusing to move.  Link had reached the wizard, and placed one hand on the weapon and another on the hilt of the Master Sword.  A faint, green glow formed around both him and the weapon, and she realized what he was about to do.  "LINK!" she screamed in agony, "NO!"

   By that time, the others had reached her, their faces equally pained at what Link was about to do.  Malon screamed again and scrambled to her feet.  Shrike and Zakro grabbed her, tears also falling from their eyes, but she still managed to move forward.  Mattalla came and wrapped all three in his arms, and still she struggled.

   The green glow increased, until Link, Shumbo, and the weapon could no longer be seen.  In a flash of emerald light, they were gone.  Malon twisted her head around, looking up past the canopy into the bright blue sky where Link had created his warp point.  Suddenly, the sky exploded in flash of fire and blue magic, the explosion reaching over to where they stood.  Metal shrapnel rained down upon the earth.

   Malon broke free and ran back to where they had left their air-bikes, where Link had left his warp point.  The others struggled to keep up to her.  Malon broke through the clearing out onto the field preceding the stormy plains.  She halted in her tracks when she was something lying on the ground, right below the warp point, and fell to her knees.  The others converged around her and saw what she had found.  Lying in the grass, among other metallic shards, was the Master Sword, the blade no longer silver, but black.  It was broken in two.  Next to hit lay a long, green cap.

   In the silence of the midmorning, the only sound that could be heard was the agonized wail of one, simple, farm girl.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   In the war room of the castle of Hyrule, Saria began to scream in agony.  Zelda followed suit.  The rest of the Sages grabbed their heads in agony, as the symbol of their temple blazed and then blackened on their palms.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   In the ruins of the Temple of Time, Rauru lowered his feathered head and for the first time in his long life, he cried.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   In his tent on the front, Ganon grinned from ear to ear as the bottom left triangle of his Triforce mark blackened and disappeared.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   In the glade of the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri and the tree cried, though the children did not know why.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Throughout Hyrule, all the people, be the Hylian, Goron, Zora, or Gerudo, stopped what they were doing and felt a great sadness sweep over them.  Babies wailed.  Grown men wept.  Hardened criminals fought back tears.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Navi felt all of this, felt the pain of every living creature in Hyrule.  The holy light in her chamber dimmed, as did her own.  Bazillo sat on the ground before her, head between his knees, sobbing.

   _"Not like this,"_ Navi managed to whisper, _"It wasn't supposed to be like this…"_

   The chamber fell silent once again.  But then Navi heard something…like the cry of a turtledove that has lost its mate.  Navi sank into her pool, trying unsuccessfully to drown out the cry.


	14. No Matter What

Chapter Thirteen No Matter What… 

   Dusk crept over the Sacred Realm, the periwinkle sky melting into a mesh of reds and oranges.  The Chosen had not moved from their camp, no longer sure of what to do.  Shrike, Mattalla, Numaru, and Zakro sat with the air-bikes, just inside the edge of the forest.  Malon had not moved from the spot where Link had died.

   "What are we going to do now?" Zakro said quietly.  It was the first thing any of them had said since morning.

   "We have to move on," Shrike answered.  His mask was lowered, revealing a dark scowl.  "That wasn't all of Necron's army.  He must have snuck around us during the battle.  He's probably hours ahead of us now."

   "But what are we going to do?" Zakro repeated, this time with more emotion.  "We have no idea which way to go now.  We could search until we die of old age and still never find the Triforce."

   "Then what do you suggest we do?" Mattalla retorted angrily.  "Just sit here and wait for Necron to grab hold of hit and empower Ganon even further?"

   "Quiet, all of you," Numaru chastened.  "Malon will hear you."

   They all looked over in Malon's direction, though they couldn't get a clear view through the trees.  Shrike looked at each one of them.  "We have to go on.  It's what…" he choked back the tears threatening to form.  "It's what Link would have wanted."

   That closed the debate, and the others followed Shrike as he headed out towards Malon.  When they reached her, they saw that she was standing, tying something to her arm.  "Malon," Shrike started, "We…" He stopped short when he saw what she had fastened around her bicep.  It was a strand of green cloth.

   "Malon, what are you doing?" Zakro asked.

   "It's a piece of his hat," she replied, turning to face them.  Her eyes were still red from crying, and her face was flushed, but her voice was steady.  "There's four more for whoever's coming with me."

   "Where, are you going?" Numaru asked, though they all knew the answer.

   Malon's face hardened.  "After the Triforce.  That's why we're here, isn't it?"  She strapped the Fairy Sword to her back and started in their direction, passing right through them.

   "Malon," Shrike said, pained to see the once innocent farmer in this condition.  "Of course we're going after it.  But it can wait till morning. You're grieving…"

   "Grieving?" she yelled, turning back to face them, fresh tears forming.  "You haven't seen grieving yet!" She glared at each one of them, her eyes boring into their very souls.  "Link is dead because of me!  ME!  A stupid little girl who thought she could handle the 'adventure' and hold her own with the rest of you.  Now Hyrule's best hope is dead, and I'm still alive.  Believe me, I haven't even begun to grieve."  Her voice quaked as she went on.  "But Link came here for a reason, just like all of you.  He came because it needed to be done, because he felt it was his responsibility to set things right.  Well, now that responsibility is mine." She stood tall, and in that moment even her father wouldn't have recognized her.  "Now that Link's gone, we are Hyrule's best hope.  I'm going to get the Triforce, no matter what.  Even if I have to kill Necron all by myself, I'll do it.  Because that's what Link would have done.  Once that's done, then I'll begin to grieve"  With that, she spun on her heel and stalked back into the woods, leaving the others behind.

   When she reached the air-bikes, she stopped and leant against hers for support, teeth clenched and eyes shut as she fought back more tears.  She stood there for a few minutes, composing herself.  When she was ready, she began to mount her bike.

   "Malon…"

   Shrike's voice stopped her.  She turned to face them, and also broke out crying at what she saw.  Standing before her were four warriors, tall and proud, with green strips of cloth tied around their left biceps, or in Mattalla's case, his wrist.  They looked just like the figures of the statue in that faraway castle.  Shrike stepped forward and embraced her.  "We're with you.  Until the end."

   Numaru came forward and wrapped her arms around both of them, followed by Zakro, and finally Mattalla, who managed to hold them all in his huge arms.   "Besides," Zakro said, "Wherever he is, Link would kill us if he knew we let the woman he loves go after Necron alone."

   Numaru smiled.  "Let's just hope we're not doing Necron any favors."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Princess Zelda sat in vigil over the prone form of her father.  Her eyes were swollen from crying, and her face was void of expression.  She had not moved from her spot by his side since she had become aware of Link's death.  She had finally found her brother, a brother she had never known existed, only to lose him again.  What was worse was that that brother was also her best friend.

   "Did you ever know, father?" she whispered.  "Did you ever know that Link was our family?"  She was only slightly disappointed when he did not respond.

   She felt more than saw Saria, Darunia, and Ruto enter the room and stand beside her, joining her silent watch.  Each was still grieving, Saria more so than the rest; she hadn't stopped crying all day.  They stood in silence for several long minutes, until Ruto softly said, "Impa and Nabooru have left for the enemy camp.  They're going to get a piece of Rolondrof for the king's cure."

   "All will be well, Sister Zelda," Darunia assured her, his deep voice quaking.  "We only have to wait a little longer."

   _"Wait,"_ Zelda repeated to herself.  Ever since this crisis had started she'd been waiting for either one thing or another.  Her father to recover, Link's arrival, Ganon's first move, the success of the Chosen.  All that waiting had ended in the greatest tragedy Hyrule had ever known.

   In one smooth movement she was on her feet.  "No," she said simply, to the surprise of the gathered Sages.  "We've spent far too much time waiting.  Since the beginning I've been waiting for my father to recover so he can resume control of this country, and while I waited I kept trying to guess what he would do.  That won't be enough anymore.  Link never waited; he did what he had to do.  Now I must do what I have to do."

   The others stared at her steely resolve in a mix of surprise and admiration.  She turned and looked at all of them, then turned and started out of the room.  "Darunia, Ruto.  Gather your armies and as many men as you can find.  Saria, you and I will go to the Gerudo and ask for their assistance.  If Ganon wants a war, than by the goddesses we'll give him one."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   As the sun set in the distance, five lone warriors flew through the air into unknown dangers and an unknown destination.  There was a tall, proud Gerudo.  A calm and collected Sheikah.  A confident, fiery Zora.  A fierce and noble Goron.  And in the lead was a small, red-headed farmer, who had lost her innocence only several hours before.  The Chosen did not know where there quest would take them, nor how it would end.  But they were joined in their cause, fueled by the legacy of the man who had been their leader, the man remembered in the hearts of his friends and the green bands around their arms.

   _"I won't fail you, Link,"_ Malon swore.  _"We'll find the Triforce.  We'll make you proud."_

   As the warriors faded into the distance, peace returned to the forest they had departed.  The only sign they had even been there was a shattered, blackened sword, and a scrap of metal with six small, simple words scratched onto it.

   _Until the End._

_   No Matter What._

END PART TWO TO BE CONCLUDED 


	15. AFTERWORD

AFTERWORD 

   Hello again.  Well, Part Two is done.  Impa and Nabooru are off to cure the king, Zelda and the other Sages are gathering their armies, Ganon is on some mysterious quest, the Chosen are in a race for the Triforce with the evil Necron, and Link is dead.  

   That's a lot of loose ends, and they'll all be explained in Part Three.  We'll also learn how Link and Zelda were separated at birth, why Ganon stole the Fierce Deity Mask, and most importantly, we'll learn how everything ends!  Whether or not that ending is good or bad, I haven't decided yet…

   Once again, thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story; I greatly appreciate everyone's thoughts and ideas on my writing.  Special thanks to link no miko, The Girl With Many Names, Taa, and everyone else who reviewed every chapter; your enthusiasm kept me going.  As always, any comments—good or bad—will be greatly appreciated, so write 'em up in either a review or an e-mail.  Just make sure you put the title in the subject, so I don't erase them.  And tell your friends!  Have them join the experience lol!

   First term of school is winding up, so I should have more time for writing, and I'll do my best to have Part Three up by the beginning of next week.  So until then, go back through Parts One and Two and see if you can decipher any of the hints I dropped, and get ready for **The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part Three: The End.**

Peace.

Big Niz


End file.
